Zyrah: My Life
by DisneyDreamWorksFanatic1999
Summary: The bond forged between two best friends leads them on incredible journeys, and eventually leads them to the point when their friendship is the only thing that keeps their friends and families together. Hey it's Zyrah, I hope you enjoy my story! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Zyrah: The Girl of Dragons

Chapter 1: Remembrance of the Past

* * *

Zyrah was only 10 when she met Sienna, she was scared and lonely. She was an orphan with no way of finding her mom or dad. But when she met Sienna, her life turned around…for the better.

I was scared at the time; I was in the middle of the woods. Lost, cold, hungry and scared. For six years, I'd been considered an orphan. My parents had gone out again, and had never come home, since then; I was traded between different families in the archipelago. Now, I had escaped an abusive father, now that I had escaped, I was searching for a way home, this is, if I actually had a real family. And since I was a child back then, I really couldn't comprehend the word: Orphan, very well.

Out in the woods, I had no chance of surviving, I hid in a cave hidden behind piles of shrubbery and ivy, shivering from the cold and dampness, I made a failed attempt at a fire, I hugged myself and cried myself into a restless sleep. As I slept, I dreamt about my death, and if I didn't die immediately, then I would somehow come across cold-hearted people who liked to kill innocent children. Suddenly, I woke with a start when I heard the sound of heavy padding on the floor and the sound of something dragging, I looked around, I found my dagger and held it out in defense, and a black dragon with blue eyes to match my own walked out of the shadows and growled, I wasn't sure if it was threatening or not, but I was too scared to really pay attention

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The dragon stopped, a bit taken aback. I could tell it was female, then, I realized what species it was

"No way…Night Fury…" I fell on my knees and said, "Please, I'm no harm, I just wanted to escape harm from mean person who wanted to hurt me." The dragon lowered her head and gently nudged me

_I would never hurt someone like you._ She said, I gasped

_I-I can understand you!_

_You are meant to be with dragons. What is your name?_

_Zyrah. Yours?_

_Sienna. _From then on, Sienna and I became a pair, we were one. Dragon and rider. For quite some time we worked together, showing other Viking clans that dragons weren't evil like most thought they were. And amazingly, we managed to talk some sense into a few tribes, one Viking even remarked it was because I was very charismatic, I wasn't even sure that was a real trait, either way, I was happy I was able to show people not all dragons wee evil and meant to destroy and kill. Sometimes, during our short stops on deserted islands, I used to have nightmares, nightmares of the man who hurt me. I won't describe what he did to me, but it was enough that there are scars on my back from him using that whip. I got lucky to find Sienna, she had essentially become my new mother almost, she taught me how to defend myself, she hunted, the lot.

At the age of twelve, Sienna and I landed on an island much like the Isle of Berk. There, I found my new family, my parents were strong people who believed dragons were good creatures, just like I did; they even had their own dragons! And so did my four older brothers, Aseal, the oldest, with a male orange, yellow, and blue Monstrous Nightmare named Baltasar. Dalmar, and his red, black, and blue male Monstrous Nightmare named Eldjárn. And Hreiðar, with his purple, yellow, blue, and green male Deadly Nadder named Kilgur, and Brandt, meaning 'sword', and his dark blue, purple, and electric green male Nadder named Gunnr. But, there was a boy though, Konáll, who had a black, dark purple, gray, navy blue and white male Skrill; Lightbolt, he and I were the best of friends, and partially because we both had befriended Strike Class dragons, thus, making us the usual center of attention for the island and I believed I had finally found a place I could call home. In fact, Konáll and I almost had a brother-sister relationship, he acted like the older brother, protecting me when needed, and vice versa. But I could tell he was starting to develop feelings for me.

* * *

**So, I decided to do a backstory of Zyrah from my other HTTYD fanfictions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another

* * *

For two years, Sienna and I enjoyed living on that island. Eventually, Sienna and I flew out again, but it was just for another trip like usual, I would never leave my new home for another. This time, I'd let Sienna lead the way. As we flew out, I spread out my arms to feel the cool wind.

Then, out of nowhere, a lightning storm caught us

"Sienna! Get us to land!"

_Already on it!_ She cried, she took a sharp nose-dive down, and my right arm flails, I lower down, allowing us more streamlined and land shows up faster than expected. I scream at the top of my lungs as Sienna and I crash-land into the woods. As we collide with the ground, I fling off the saddle and the ground hard, knocking me out. Sienna must have landed a distance away; I never got to know for sure.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Everyone in the Great Hall looks up when they hear the sound of a large crack of lightning, and what sounds like the scream of a dragon…and a person. Dad, Astrid, Toothless and I rush out and Toothless suddenly acts strange, his pupils keep changing from wide to thin so quickly I don't know which emotion he's feeling right now. Dad instructs Astrid and I, along with Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins to go check on it tomorrow since it's so late, and like usual, I'm more than happy to do so.

Zyrah's P.O.V

I wake up to feeling a hot breath on my neck, I rub it, feeling a little moisture, I raise an eyebrow as I stare at my slightly damp hand

"Ah geez, Sienna, talk about-" I turn around and cut off my own sentence as I stare into the yellow eyes of a male Monstrous Nightmare, "-a way to wake me up…crap." And I scream again.

I duck and dodge many times to avoid the sticky flames, eventually, the red dragon pins me down underneath his huge, black curved talons, and my icy blue eyes widen with fear, this is my end, suddenly, the dragon is knocked off me and a black dragon with jade green eyes stands in front of me with giant black wings and stands on its hind legs, and growls. The Monstrous Nightmare roars a little then flies away, I sit up in total shock, and I stand up, and I walk away to the other side of the clearing and lean on a rock, and I rub my head, which I had hit hard on the ground when Sienna and I made the nasty crash landing, and I had a splitting headache

"Ugh. My head." I didn't realize that hitting my head on the ground when I flew off the saddle would render me unable to speak to Sienna telepathically anymore until a moment later when I couldn't get her attention without making hand motions. I noticed her in the shadows and I made a motion with my hands that meant 'keep hidden, we don't know if they're hostile or not', and she seemed to understand. An auburn-haired, green-eyed boy walks out from the woods, alongside a group of other young Vikings and a Gronckle, another Monstrous Nightmare, Nadder, Zippleback…and a Night Fury, male to be specific. I'm incredibly shocked at what I'm seeing. I hold out a gentle hand to the male Night Fury and whisper, mostly to myself

"Is this really possible? There are other riders out there!" The blonde girl with the axe steps foreword, holds it to my throat and asks

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zyrah." I reply, the green-eyed boy walks foreword behind the axe-wielding blonde, lowers her arms and replies

"I'm Hiccup, strange name I know. This is Astrid, that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. What are you doing here alone?" I rub my head and wince

"I'm not alone, technically." Astrid holds her axe up again and I say

"Easy, I don't have other people with me, I actually have a dragon." Astrid lowers her axe once more and Hiccup asks

"What…kind of dragon? May I ask?" I puff up my chest with pride and answer

"Night Fury." All of their eyes widen, the male Night Fury perks up his ears and I gently scratch under his chin and he emits a low rumble of happiness and I laugh

"So it's true, male Night Furies are like this. Sienna! Come on out! It's safe!" Sienna gradually crawls out of the shadows, and stands protectively in front of me, but the male Night Fury seems to have all his attention focused on Sienna, he sniffed her a couple of times, then led to a chase

"Holy gods…that's a female Night Fury…"

"No way…"

"We need to update the Book of Dragons and the Dragon Manuel! This is so great!"

"Whoa…"

"That's awesome…"

"Oh my gods…" At first, the reactions were pretty normal, but then, when the boy Fishlegs got a little too close to Sienna as she stopped for moment, she reacted pretty fast and growled at him, sending him scurrying back to his Gronckle, which reminded me…

"Oh, Hiccup, what about the dragons?" I duck as Sienna's tail almost knocks me foreword, Hiccup replies

"Right, Astrid's Nadder is Stormfly, Fishlegs' Gronckle is Meatlug, Snotlout's Nightmare is Hookfang, and that'd be Barf n' Belch. Oh, and that's Toothless." I raise an eyebrow and kneel in front of Toothless and smile, placing one hand under his lower jaw, the other on his forehead, and I stare into his eyes, hey, they say the eyes are the window to the soul,

"You should be lucky to have found such an incredible dragon." I remark happily

"What do you mean?"

"I've travelled all over the archipelago and beyond, and I've been hearing a lot of stories saying Night Furies are pretty much extinct, Sienna and I often ride out to prove those stories wrong, and we just did. I've never seen a male Night Fury before, it's incredible, the differences." The bigger boy, Fishlegs, gets extremely excited and says

"Oh! Oh! Oh! We can add to the Night Fury page all about female Night Furies! Zyrah would have so much to tell us!" Hiccup looked from Fishlegs to me and I replied for he even got to ask

"You don't need to ask me twice! I'm more than happy to share what I've learned, there are a few secrets that I think you'll find pretty neat. There's so much to show you!"

"Hey Zyrah! Watch this! Hookfang! Annihilate!" Snotlout points to a tree, the red dragon hesitates for a moment, then he sends a blast of fire from his maw, shooting Snotlout into the tree behind him, then, he fell face first into the ground, he rolled over onto his back and groaned

"Hookfang, you stupid dragon…" I couldn't help but snicker, Astrid laughed too and said

"Ignore him when he does things like that, he's just trying to impress you. Hookfang usually does the complete opposite of what Snotlout asks for."

"That rings a familiar bell." As we mount our dragons, Hiccup asks

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before Sienna and I settled down on an island a distance away from here, when we were doing our island-hopping travels, every island with a village on it, there would always be more than one boy who swooned whenever I went near them. Of course, I had my own way of dealing with them."

"How so?"

"I challenge them to a duel and I always won." Astrid flies up next to me and we share a high-five. I can tell Astrid and I are going to be great friends.

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hard Pasts

* * *

It didn't take long for Sienna and I to be highly respected on Berk. I seemed to be found with the children a lot for some reason, which I didn't mind at all, they were always asking me questions and asking me to talk about my adventures, I was also found often with dragons, or even both. One evening, myself and the riders of Berk sat together in the Great Hall long after dark when most of Berk was asleep. Hiccup was finally going to allow me to update the Book of Dragon's with everything I knew.

Hiccup set the Book down and I began to write, adding extra notes to information already written, and quite a few facts were very different. But when I got to the Night Fury page, I saw them smiling at me from the corner of my eye, they were all smiling happily as I read in the information on Toothless, then, on the next page, I wrote:

Female Night Fury:

The female Night Fury is an incredibly powerful dragon that is to be taken seriously. Except for during mating and hatching, female Night Furies are generally calm and perhaps a bit regal. They are incredible creatures. But don't be underestimated by their smaller size, their longer, narrower tail-fins allow for incredibly fast speeds that no other dragons known to Viking can match. Believe me, I've experienced the thrill and I've loved every minute of it. Below, I'll list quite a few interesting facts that Vikings of the future will enjoy:

1: Baby Night Furies are born with no teeth, but as they grow older, their teeth come in and they learn how to re-tract them when breathing fire

2: Night Fury eggs hatch like birds eggs, they do not need to be put in water, and they don't explode

3: Like their tailfins, female Night Furies wings are narrower and longer than those on a male, allowing for smoother flight

4: Baby Night Furies are born with no teeth, but as they grow older, their teeth come in and they learn how to re-tract them when breathing fire

5: Baby Night Furies don't learn how to breathe fire until around 1-2 years of age

6: Night Furies lay eggs like all dragons, but their eggs are as smooth as glass and are jet black

7: Males generally make better clan leaders than females because of their strength, firepower, and dedication to clans, but on some occasions, females make excellent leaders when they don't have a male by their side. Females can be better fighters than males because of their natural instinct to protect their young, thus, making them dangerous, fierce, and extremely powerful

Then, I drew a female Night Fury in comparison to the male on the opposite page, and started writing side notes and descriptions with little lines pointing to various parts of the body. If anyone could say there was competition for Hiccup when it came to drawing, I would be the competition, according to Snotlout and some other boys. When I was finally done, Hiccup looked at the page and half with an impressed look in his eyes

"Wow, I don't know what to say. How do you know so much?" I sighed

"Actually, it was mostly Sienna who knows. See, at birth, she was orphaned, she was told that her parents thought she was too weak to survive, when she was taken in, (her adoptive parents had known her birth parents, who had flown away after they'd abandoned her) they took care of her, alongside five older brothers, them, and her adoptive father taught her how to fight and defend herself. They told her secrets of Night Furies, that they were the rarest dragon race of the known world, and that male and female Night Furies started to separate from one another because of an unknown disease that specifically targeted infants and hatchlings, soon, it spread to other species, Nadders, Nightmares, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, you name it. No one knew what was going on. After about three years, Sienna was maybe 10 after the disease began and was about 13 years of age when it finally faded, so she wasn't infected. She then left her adoptive family, and became a rogue dragoness for a little while, then, we found each other."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Astrid interrupted, "Yes?" I asked, "What about you? You talk a lot about Sienna and it's great, but what's your story?" I sigh deeply

"Well, it's been a rough life for me. When I was four years old or so, my parents went on a voyage and never came home. Half a year after that, everyone had to assume they were dead, thinking me as an orphan, which is one reason why Sienna and I get along so well. I kept being traded between families in the archipelago hoping one would be suitable and comfortable enough for me, but none were. When I was ten years old, I ran away from a widower father who was incredibly abusive, and I still have scars from him whipping me on occasion. When I met Sienna, she basically changed my life for the better and I finally felt free. We flew in an around islands, charting them and learning more about the dragons that inhabited them. Eventually, when I was twelve, we found an island where dragons and Vikings lived in peace; I finally found a true adoptive family, whose sons had dragons of their own. But there is one guy living there, who I kind of have a brother-sister relationship. And based on this book and it's info on Skrills, you'd be very surprised that this boy, Konáll, he had actually trained a Skrill he's named Lightbolt."

"He tamed a Skrill and he's still alive?"

"I know, you have to be absolutely crazy to tame a Skrill, but from what I've heard from your dad, you nearly killed yourself attempting to tame another Skrill, Whispering Death, and a Screaming Death. Hiccup, let me explain something to you, there are dragons that can never be tamed simply because of their nature. Some dragons can never be tamed by Vikings." Hiccup blushed, and I immediately changed the subject

"Remember, these are just words. Tomorrow, Sienna will show you guys what female Night Furies really are capable of, be prepared to be surprised!"

The next morning, Sienna wakes me up by nudging me. Hiccup last night was kind enough to offer me his bed and Toothless let Sienna have his, we both said no at first, but Hiccup insisted and of course, we agreed. This morning, Sienna growled and gently nudged my side, I groaned, flailed out my hand out on the opposite side of the bed, and muttered

"Ugh, please, come on, no more growling…" As I reach my arm foreword, I fall off the bed

"Ah!" Hiccup rushes up the stairs with a worry written all over his face and asks

"Are you okay?"

"I talked in my sleep and I fell off the bed." Hiccup grins and leads us outside, where the others are waiting, Astrid asks

"Well? We're ready to see what you've got." I smirk, hop on Sienna's back, and take off faster than anyone could say: Fly!

"Come on! Lets do this!" Sienna takes off at her top speed over the ocean, making wakes behind us, then she climbs into the sky, twists, turns and weaves in between the clouds. I cheer happily, then she takes a sharp nosedive down and we swoop back up at the last moment before we hit the water. We continue to do awesome tricks, until I know we're at the best moment, stand on the saddle, and do a triple back flip down to earth, facing Sienna, who gives me a huge toothless grin, and I spread out my arms and close my eyes. As the sea nears, I climb back onto the saddle, swoop back up and do a very complicated trick no other dragon can do, but I can't share the name, it's secret for a reason. And we land a few minutes later, and I find that many Vikings and dragons had come out of their houses to watch, and Chief Stoick says

"That was incredible." I blush and say

"Hey, anyone can do tricks like those if they get good practice from the best, and I'm more than happy to do so!" Younger dragon riders, mostly beginners, cheer in excitement and crowd me, begging me to teach them, and I say

"We'll start training first thing tomorrow!" For the rest of the day, Sienna and I are either learning about Berk, or telling the Berkians stories of our adventures together. Later on in the day, Astrid and the others lead me to the Academy and asks

"Why don't you show us your weapon skills?" I grin

"Someone hand me a sword and we'll duel." Snotlout grinned, tossed me a sword and shouted

"You're on!" Snotlout delivers the first heavy blow and I block and a slowly push him backward. To be honest, I'd forgotten how good at swordfighting I'd become. Snotlout and I deliver heavy blows back and forth, but I block every single one of them. One of the few advantages of being a female swordfighter is you're more nimble and you can avoid blows more quickly. If it wasn't for the boys back home, I wouldn't be so quick. For the grand finale, I spin my sword handle to distract Snotlout, deliver a gentle blow to his helmet, I get low (picture the move Mulan used on Shan-Yu on the roof when she tripped him), I support my balance on my hands and one leg, and thrust out the other and swipe it underneath Snotlouts legs, sending him to the ground, once he's down, I place a foot on his chest and smirk

"I win." Astrid is dumbfounded

"How did you do that?" I brush off some dust from my arms and say

"My adoptive brothers back home and Konáll back home taught me all I know, plus I also came up with a few moves myself, like you saw me tripping Snotlout." Astrid grins and says

"That was awesome. Could you teach me some of your moves?"

"Absolutely!" Being on Berk was a lot of fun.

* * *

**I thought it would be nice to post two chapters instead of one. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Baby Night Furies

* * *

Sienna and I had been on Berk longer than we'd anticipated. One morning, I was looking for Sienna so we could saddle up and go home. When she didn't come when I called, I assumed she'd spent the night in the cove,

"Sienna? Sienna?! Where are you? It's time to go home!" I held her saddle underneath my arm and as I ran to the cove, I found the others already there. I saw Sienna lying on her side, with her belly exposed, Hiccup and Fishlegs clearly inspecting something, I dropped the saddle, grabbing the other rider's attention

"Guys? What's going on?" Hiccup said

"Not sure what your reaction is going to be, but come here." I walked to Sienna and gave her a glare, Hiccup took my hand and led it over not over the stomach, but more like, wait…were…those…EGGS?! I leapt back in shock and rubbed my temples

"HOLY GODS! This isn't happening!" I face palm and begin to pace

"Zyrah, calm down."

"How can I calm down?!" I yell angrily, "Sienna and I were supposed to go home today! How will my family back home take this?!" Sienna stands up and nudges me from behind and I walk away and sit on a rock on the opposite side of the cove and bury my face in my hands and sigh

"…" I knew I was overreacting, a lot, but how did this happen so fast? I didn't even think Sienna was in season! Ugh, I'm so stupid! Hiccup walks over to me and says

"Look on the bright side, there'll be baby Night Furies…"

"I'm sorry I'm overreacting, I just don't know what to say or think right now. I mean…how long has she been carrying those eggs?" Fishlegs says

"I'd say maybe about three weeks to a month." I fall on the grass and rub my face

"Can you guys just leave me alone with the Night Furies for a little while?" I sigh, and turn to Sienna and say

"Sienna, I'm sorry for my reaction, but I was really wanting to go home, but I know pregnant dragons can't fly, I'm sorry." Sienna let out a purring sound and nudged my arm.

When we came back to Berk, I wrote a message, attached it to a Terrible Terror and sent it back to my island home of Dalur Eldur, translated to English as Valley Fire, well suited since there's a clan of Monstrous Nightmares living in the valley not far from our village, they set the valley on fire all the time, the name stuck after a few generations of living there

"Take the message to Dalur Eldur." A few weeks later, a message returns, it's from my parents

"Zyrah, take care of Sienna, and wish her our congrats. Let us know a week before you come home." I was happy to know that mom and dad were okay with me staying on Berk a little longer. That night in the Great Hall, I sat in a corner with Sienna and I told her

"Hey Sienna, when the hatchlings have learned how to fly, we'll go home, is that okay?" Sienna let out a soft purring as if to say 'It's fine by me.' Astrid walks over a few minutes later and says

"I'm sorry for the shock earlier." I shook my head

"No, it's fine. My parents say I can stay on Berk 'till the hatchlings learn how to fly." Astrid replied

"If you ever need to go home to visit family, you're more than welcome to borrow Stormfly."

"Are you sure?" I question, "Cause from what I remember you don't trust anyone with Stormfly after the Heather incident." Astrid shakes her head

"No, it's okay. Besides, I trust you, you've beaten Snotlout in a sword fight and you kicked his butt, that's enough for me to know you're trustworthy." I shrug, then I smile gratefully

"Fair enough. And thanks, I really appreciate that. You're a great friend." I hug Astrid and I walk back to join the others at their table and Hiccup asked

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Actually, my parents told me I could stay on Berk until the hatchlings learn to fly."

"I can't wait to see what baby Night Furies look like!" Fishlegs exclaims, I nod and smile

"I agree. I can't wait either. If adult Night Furies can pull off a puppy face, I can only imagine what a Night Fury hatchling can do. Who knows, maybe they'll be like the Gronckle hatchlings." I take a small bite from my chicken and sigh, "It's going to be strange, but awesome when Sienna lays the eggs."

"It'll be even cooler if those eggs explode!" Tuffnut exclaims, punching Ruffnut and starting a fight, I stand up, push Ruffnut to the side, and kick Tuffnut in the gut, but they continue to try and fight even when I hold them apart, I finally kick Tuffnut where it hurts, and I kick Ruffnut in the gut and shout angrily,

"Enough you two! Why can't you go five minutes without fighting? And secondly, Night Fury EGGS DON'T EXPLODE!" No answer, several Vikings turned to face me and I huff

"Come on Sienna, let's go for a flight. I've had enough of twins for one night." I hop on Sienna and we bolt out and take flight, just as Hiccup and Astrid run after us. I know I said earlier that pregnant dragons shouldn't fly, but it's going to be a while before Sienna lays the eggs, so I thought a flight would be nice for the both of us. As we fly above the clouds the _norðrljós _put on an amazing display above us. I lean back and sigh

"Sienna, this may be our last flight before you lay the eggs. Might as well savor this flight." Sienna rumbles as if to say, _it'll be okay, I promise. _And flaps her wings. After a few more minutes, I ask

"So you carrying eggs, does this mean you and Toothless are mates?" Sienna growls as if to say 'Yes.' I sigh again.

_Six weeks later…_

I woke up to hear Sienna growling, blinking my eyes open, I look towards her in the dim light, her back legs are twitching like crazy, and she's moving her lower body a lot. Getting out of bed and lighting a candle, I walk to her and feel her stomach. Two weeks ago, I counted two eggs, and by how Sienna keep writhing in pain, that's sending a signal it's time for her to lay the eggs

"I'll be right back." I walk down the stairs and kick Hiccup in the side and he yanks out a dagger but places it down when he see's it's me

"Oh gods, Zyrah! You scared me! Why are you up?"

"Get Astrid right now."

"Why?"

"Sienna's about to lay the eggs." Toothless perked his ears up when he heard 'about to lay the eggs' and I said, gently scratching him behind the ears, making him rumble happily

"I know Toothless, you'll be a father soon enough." About five minutes later, Astrid rushed in and we took Sienna downstairs, Stoick was up at this moment and asked

"What in the name of Thor is going on?"

"Dad, make sure no one else gets inside."  
"Hiccup?"

"Sienna's laying her eggs." Stoick nodded and rushed outside to make sure no one else walked in, not that anyone would at this time, but you never know, especially on Berk, strange things happen at night as I've learned (the hard way). In the meantime, Sienna was breathing heavily, while Astrid was ready to grab the eggs when they came, I kept Sienna relaxed and calm

"Easy girl this'll all be over before you know it…deep breaths…deep breaths…easy…easy…" Astrid then said

"Egg #1 has been laid!" Astrid set the egg in a basket covered with fur. About one minute later, the second egg came, after feeling around her lower area to make sure there were no extra surprises, Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick were allowed back inside, and Astrid remarked with a smile, hand on a hip and grinning

"Fishlegs is going to be ecstatic tomorrow morning." I nod. Astrid goes home and Hiccup says

"Go back upstairs and get some rest." I shake my head

"You two take your beds back, we'll be fine." The boys nod and go back to bed. Once I know they're asleep, I whisper

"It's over Sienna, the eggs are here." I gently drag the basket closer to us and Sienna sniffs them. Holding the candle towards the eggs, I can see the tiny silhouette of a baby Night Fury. Sienna gets up, and I place two thick furs on the floor, and she gets comfortable, then, I place another one down and make a hollow in the middle and place the eggs in the center and move them closer to Sienna's belly. Once Sienna falls asleep, I look at the eggs and sigh, in about 2 ½ months, there will be baby Night Furies on Berk.

Later that morning, Fishlegs bursts in, startling Sienna and I shush him

"Fishlegs! Calm down! And be careful, Sienna laid them last night, so they're super fragile." Fishlegs immediately relaxes and says

"Nothing to worry about, I just want to observe them and take some notes." I think about this for a minute and then say

"I have an idea, I'll write the notes, and you add them to the Book of Dragons?"

"Okay!" Fishlegs runs off to fly with Meatlug, leaving Sienna and I alone and I sigh

"Okay Sienna, now that Dragon Boy's gone off to fly, mind if I take a couple of notes?" Sienna shrugs, moves her tail away, and I begin sketching and writing. To be honest, I'm probably more excited than Fishlegs about this. And it doesn't take long for the rest of Berk to learn about the eggs.

_2 ½ months later…_

Hearing the sound of cracking made my ears perk up, Sienna nudged my back and looked towards her eggs. It was late evening, and Hiccup, his father, and Toothless were eating dinner while Sienna and I snoozed. Three cracks later, Toothless perked his ears up and walked towards Sienna

"Hiccup! The eggs are hatching!" Hiccup runs to get Astrid and comes back about two minutes later and the first baby pokes its head out and I begin parting the shell away. It makes a gurgling sound and sneezes, which was absolutely adorable to watch, after parting the shell away even more, the first baby comes out, and holding it underneath it's front paws, I check the gender and say

"It's a boy." I place the newborn next to Sienna, who gently licks him, and about ten minutes later, the second egg hatches and it's another boy. Smiling wide, I hug Sienna closer and say

"You're a mother now, Sienna, I could never be more proud! I'm proud of you too Toothless. Congrats!" For a very brief moment, I heard the names, Kodak for the oldest, and Sawyer for the youngest. Kodak had teal green eyes, and Sawyer; well Sawyer was his father's spitting image, minus the missing tailfin of course.

The next two weeks mostly consisted of Sienna's motherly instincts kicking in and only trusting me with the boys while she was gone off hunting for them. Finally, Sawyer, even though he was the youngest, he began to walk and run before Kodak, and it wasn't long before the boys began wrestling with one another and other hatchlings, they even played with some young kids on Berk.

* * *

**First month of high school is hell on earth. I've had six tests in the past three weeks. TESTS for the love of Christ! Anyway, writing takes me to my happy place. Enjoy chapter 4! (I don't know when I will post chapter 5) R&R!**

**_norðrljós: Roughly translated as 'Northern lights'_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Times Were Great…

* * *

Kodak and Sawyer were very rambunctious hatchlings. The two of them were inseparable; it was hard to find one without the other. The boys were always getting in trouble, of course, myself, or Sienna, or Toothless, were always the ones to get them _out _of trouble. I didn't want Hiccup to have to deal with the boys every time they accidentally got stuck on a ledge since they didn't know how to fly yet, or get inside a grumpy Vikings' house, or even worse, have a little 'issue' with Mildew. Sawyer was definitely his father's son, not only did he look like his father, he _acted _like him too, he was always trying to play innocent, constantly begging for a cod or two, or drowning myself, Hiccup, or Astrid in saliva, on rare occasions, all three of us. Kodak had both Sienna and Toothless' personalities, mostly Sienna's though, he was rather quiet, but he could be playful when he felt like it.

I loved both the boys very much and when their parents were gone, I would often be babysitting them, or Astrid, or both of us together. The children of Berk loved Kodak and Sawyer as well.

When the boys were maybe a year old or so, I asked Astrid if I could borrow Stormfly and visit my family since it had been a while and she said yes. I told Sienna I'd be back in two weeks, then, I headed out

"Come on Stormfly!" Stormfly and I had grown a good friendship, but not like the bond Stormfly and Astrid shared, no one can break a bond like that. When we finally arrived, a baby Nadder tackles me to the ground and playfully licked me

"What the-? Hey! That tickles!"

"Angus! Zyrah?!" It was Brandt, and boy, did he look happy to see me, he hugged me tight and I commented

"So, while I was gone, all the dragon did business and had babies?" Brandt couldn't help but grin

"Yep! Even Lightbolt found a mate! But let me tell you, there was one Hel of a lightning storm the day Lightbolt found his mate. Everyone was housebound for three days until Lightbolt and his mate Levina came back with three babies. How's Sienna doing? Did she finally lay the eggs?"

"Why don't we go home and I tell everyone instead?"

"Great! I'll go get you-know-who!" I roll my eyes and say

"Come on Stormfly, stay close to me, I don't want you getting lost here, Astrid would have my head." Stormfly squawks and we follow Brandt back home and my mother greets me with a very tight hug

"I'm so glad to see you home safely! So tell us," All my brothers, my father, and Konáll came into the main room and listened, "How is Sienna? Did she lay her eggs?" I nod

"Yes, there were two, now Sienna is the proud mother of two boys!" Brandt asks

"So, you found another Night Fury! That's awesome! Did you name him?"

"I had no need to, he already has one. The father is Toothless." Everyone stops to stare at me, and my mother drops a wooden ladle into the coals

"What?"

"You mean, _the _Toothless? The one who defeated the Queen Dragon?" Brandt asks

"Yes, that Toothless, but he didn't do it alone you know, he has a Rider named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast of Berk."

"How…I-I mean _when_, did that happen?" I shrug

"I don't know, I didn't even know Sienna was pregnant until she was about a month in." My mother chuckles and says

"Well, we're still proud of you and Sienna. We can't wait to meet the boys!"

"I know. Me too." I agree. For the next couple of weeks, I spend most of my time with my brothers, parents, old friends, and racing Konáll. I'd almost forgotten life here, and I'm sure glad I came back, but sometimes I wonder, if my birth parents are alive, and if they are, where in the name of Thor, could they be?

* * *

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gone

* * *

I came back to Berk about a week later, and was immediately pinned to the ground by Sawyer

"Sawyer! Aw come on! That tickles!" When Sienna showed up to greet me, I said

"Your son is relentless." Sienna emits a rumble that sounds like laughter, and I can't help but smile.

A few weeks later, I began to notice Kodak was acting weird. He kept making weird noises and he seemed to always be dazed and confused. A few times he had thrown up blood, and he was often cross-eyed. I tried figuring out what was wrong, but I couldn't figure it out, and not even Gothi understood. We were left in confusion for a short time. Then, the world seemed to fall apart at my discovery six weeks after Kodak started getting really sick.

I woke up bright and early in the morning. There was an early morning chill, making me shiver. I walked over to Sienna to see how the boys were doing, Sienna and Sawyer were just waking up, but Kodak didn't move. At first, I figured his body just really needed the rest since he'd been throwing up blood for the past five weeks, so he needed rest and a lot of food, also plenty of exercise. The boys learned how to fly two months ago, so Kodak got some exercise through that. When Sienna and Sawyer stood and patiently waited for some breakfast, Kodak, again, didn't move. I suddenly had the feeling something wasn't right, I set the basket of fish down and walked over to Kodak and whispered

"Hey Kodak, I've got some food for ya. Get up, you need to eat." Kodak would not move, "Kodak? Some on. Get up." He still didn't move. I gently picked up his paw, but there was no reaction. What in the name of Thor is going on? I pick up Kodak, and gently set him on the table, just as Hiccup walks downstairs, followed by Toothless, and Astrid walks in, and I feel five pairs of eyes staring at me

"Zyrah? What's going on?" Hiccup asks, I shush him and place my ear next to Kodak's heart. I concentrate even though there is no sound in the house at all, not even outside. I…I can't hear Kodak's heartbeat…

"Guys…? I can't hear Kodak's heartbeat. He's not responding!" Astrid walks up and places her ear on Kodak's chest and says

"No heartbeat." Hiccup does the same. And it comes to our realization…that whatever had taken over Kodak's little body, had taken his life last night. It doesn't take long for Sienna to understand what's going on, Toothless as well. I pull up a chair and gently rub the scales on Kodaks body, and a few tears escape my eyes

"I'm so sorry you went through so much pain, Kodak. I wish there was something we could have done. Well, at least you're in a better place. With Odin, Thor, Frigga, Sif…I guess you've already met them, I guess. You were such a good boy…we'll all miss you."

It doesn't take long for Stoick, Gobber, Gothi and the rest of the village to learn of Kodaks death. Gobber recited the speech normally said for the funerals of chiefs, but because Kodak was Toothless' son, and Toothless was Hiccups best friend, he was given a special privilege.

The entire village looked out to sea. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, and myself nocked flaming arrows, and when given the signal, we released them and watch the ship burn. Even hours after the funeral, Sienna and myself gazed to sea. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried softly. Kodak was so young; he didn't have a big chance in life. Why would the gods choose such a young dragon? A Night Fury more or less? I look to Sienna and place a hand on her shoulder, her head hangs low, her eyes are closed, and tears fall from her eyes

"I know it's hard, but you've still got Sawyer." I knew that wasn't really going to make her feel better, but there was no point in not trying. I also knew that Sienna would not want to fly and would seclude herself.

It was only a few months later that Sienna fell into ultimate depression.

I never actually knew what happened, but what I did know was that one day, Sawyer was outside, being his playful self as always, and something caught his eye. He followed it into the woods, and what happened after that, is anyone's guess. All we could assume: Sawyer was dead. When Sienna heard the news, she bolted out of the house, nearly barreling down Stoick as he walked in, and everyone on Berk covered his or her ears as Sienna let out the loudest roar I'd ever heard from a Night Fury. It was a mournful wail. I understood perfectly, I'd probably be the same was if I had kids and I lost them one after the other in a short period of time.

Sienna spent the next few days in the cove, mourning the loss of her second son, she'd ordered everyone to leave her alone until she was ready to come out from the cove, even Toothless couldn't see her, only Stormfly occasionally saw her, I was the only one who saw her every couple of days to keep her comforted, but I knew Sienna just needed time alone to cope with the heavy loss. A mother to lose both of her children in such a short time span must've been very difficult for her, even now, I feel sorry for her. When Sienna started feeling a little better, she kept gesturing towards the sea, and I knew what she was saying: She wanted to go home. As painful as it was, I did agree and said my goodbyes, and we departed for a long time.

When we got home, my family greeted me, but I ignored them and Sienna and I went to a private spot on the island where we usually spent some time alone, there, I watch Sienna fall into a six-month long depression.

* * *

**Bit more of an emotional chapter. To be quite honest, I cried a little writing this chapter. I really think I captured the personality of a grieving mother pretty well. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Drago and Eret

* * *

When I was about maybe seventeen years old, Sienna, myself, Konáll, Lightbolt, and my brothers and their dragons were out flying, taking away the stress of the day and to chat. I laid back on Sienna's back and stared at the sky, I hadn't done a flight like this in a while and it felt fantastic to do it again. Beside me, Konáll did the same. Suddenly, when Brandt screamed, we watching him and his Nadder fall the ground and we followed close behind. When we landed, we found Brandt tangled up in ropes, his dragon, the same. As we pulled out our weapons, a bunch of men appeared, and we were all tied up before we had the chance to fight back, then we were drugged, and the last thing I saw was Sienna attempting to save me.

I woke up being slammed onto wood

"AHH!" I screamed. I heard laughter. I looked up and saw a gigantic man draped with dragon skin and dreads giving me the ultimate death glare

"Dragon riders…" I recoiled as his breath stunk to high Valhalla, the huge man threw me down onto the ground, and I managed to stand up. Behind, the boys stood, to my right, the dragons were tied up onto platforms with wheels, and Sienna's platform rolled up first to the huge man. Something wasn't right, as he stepped on her nose, I screamed

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE! SIENNA! DON'T FALL IN FOR IT! HE'S TRYING TO CONTROL YOU!" The huge man stepped off and walked towards me and said

"How did you know that?"

"Everywhere I've gone there is always one or more villages that try to control her. I taught her how to block it out, she'll never be yours." The man growled and grabbed me by my throat

"You dare say that to Drago? The best Dragon Master this world has ever seen? ALL of your dragons will be mine! One way or another!" It wasn't long before we were all thrown into various cells, our dragons on another side of the enormous ship. Myself and Konáll in one, Brandt, Aseal, Dalmar, Hreiðar in another. While we sat in those cells, I though about my mistakes of the past, since at the time I thought I was going to die

"So many things are going through my mind right now, I can't clear my head." Konáll nodded

"You think you're going to die too?" I nod, and a few tears escape my eyes

"I didn't think this would happen…no one will ever know what will happen to us…no one, except each other. Why would this Drago be so desperate for dragons anyway?" Konáll shrugs

"Thor knows, but one thing I do know," Konáll walks over to me on his knees and leans closer so we're directly eye-to-eye, and he finished, "We're going to get out of here, even if it's the last thing we ever do." Konáll's voice was very serious, and I was too

"What do we tell the boys? I'm pretty sure they can't hear us."

"We'll get out first, make our way over to their cell, get them out, find our dragons, and if Drago and Eret give us trouble, we'll fight them."

"Konáll? You do realize fighting Drago is essentially asking for a death wish? That man is impenetrable!"

"Not if I have any say in it." Konáll grins. Yes, Konáll is a bit of a daredevil, I've seen him do the stupidest things, as if a teenage boy isn't already strange enough. Anyway, Konáll and I spend about an hour and a half busting ourselves out, once we break the lock, we hide it in a dark corner and run towards my brothers cell, and when they see us, we unlock their cell and the group of s run to get out dragons.

However, once we do get them out, Drago, Eret and a group of about thirty men show up out of nowhere and Drago orders Eret and his men to either recapture, or if that's not possible, just kill us on the spot, however, I sneak away from Eret and the others, and slowly make my way over to Drago, I climb up a large beam and crouch low, waiting for my moment to strike. I unsheathe my silver sword (it is actually silver) and in three…two…one…I leap down in front of Drago and swipe my sword across his face about six times, giving him no time to react, all of his men, the dragons, Konáll, and the dragons stare in shock, when I lower my sword, I'm kind of pleasantly surprised, when I look at Drago's face, I see six huge bloody gashes criss-crossed across his face, and I hiss, pointing my sword to his neck

"You ever attempt…to kidnap us or take our dragons away ever again, I swear, to the wrath of Thor and Odin, that I will fight back and get my revenge." Sienna walks over, I climb onto her back and the group of us take off, not being ambushed by arrows as Drago's men immediately take to Drago's facial injuries.

On our way home, Aseal remarks

"As gruesome as what you did was, that was very brave and impressive, I don't think even I would have the guts to do that!" Hreiðar adds

"And that threat…even braver!" I turn to Konáll and he says

"That was one of the bravest moves I have ever seen in my life. You really have got a lot of courage in you." I smile happily

"I'm glad we got out of that situation, now, I just want to go home and rest, anyone else exhausted?"

"And hungry!" Brandt calls out over the wind, and we all laugh. Well, a bad day ended well. But that was an encounter I never forgot, and I don't think Drago or Eret ever forgot me.

* * *

**I thought it would be interesting to give a shot backstory on how Drago got his facial scars. HTTYD 2 did explain how he lost his arm, never his facial scars, so I thought it would be kinda interesting for Zyrah to give him the scars. So yeah, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Have To Go…

* * *

One afternoon, while fixing Brandt's belt, which he had broken while flying, my mother said to me

"You are aware Konáll is going on the voyage to Berk, right?" I stop moving, what did she say?

"He's what?!" My mother looks surprised

"You didn't know?"

"No, no I didn't! When is he leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow." I didn't even bother to stay behind to finish the belt, I let it fall to the floor and I ran immediately to Konáll's house. I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I opened it, and raced to his room, just to find him packing, and needless to say, he looked a little surprised to see me

"Zyrah? What are you doing here?" I leapt on him and hugged him tightly, and I whimpered

"Why do you have to go? And Berk of all places?" He gently pushed me away and he said

"It's trading Zyrah." I wouldn't let him go, and I didn't want him to go to Berk either, but it was a concrete decision, they weren't changing their course, sighing, I tell him

"Just, don't mention my name, okay? If you see Hiccup, or Astrid, just please don't mention my name."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Will you tell me when I get back?" I shrug

"Maybe, no promises. Just come back alive and fine, okay?" Konáll laughs

"You know me better than that. It's not like we're going to Outcast or Berserker island, right?"

"Good point. Well, how long will you be gone?"

"A week and a half maybe. We won't be gone that long, you know."

"Sorry, mom literally just told me you were going on the voyage right before I came here." Konáll just shrugs, hugs me, and kisses my forehead

"I'll be just fine, maybe when I come back we can go on a walk or flight, that okay?"

"Yes, are you bringing Lightbolt with you?"

"Yep."

The next morning, Konáll and share another goodbye before I watch him go, behind me, mom and the boys wave goodbye to my father, as he is on the same ship as Konáll is, so they'll be looking our for each other. Lightbolt, and several other dragons fly overhead, keeping watch on the passengers below to make sure nothing happens to their riders.

The next few days mostly consisted of me helping mom with chores, teaching new riders, or just fixing belts, mending cloths and boots and the sort, nothing too exciting.

One evening, I decide to rest on the roof of my house and watch another beautiful display of the northern lights, Sienna, clearly bored, climbs up beside me and curls her tail around my legs, making sure I don't fall off. Gazing up, I hold the Mjollnir necklace Konáll made for me on my seventeenth birthday, intricately carved, beautifully detailed, it was one of the best gifts I'd ever received, clutching the carved metal in my hand, I say

"You know Sienna, sometimes I wonder; if my parents are still alive, I just wonder, I always have." Sienna lets out a comforting rumble and I sigh

"I wish I knew what happened to them, I wish I didn't have to be traded as a kid. That last parent was truly evil to me, he hated me." Sienna nudges my arm comfortingly, she knows about the last person to attempt to raise me as their own, she knows how terribly he abused me. Whatever I did wrong, I would always receive one or two lashes to the back, and his own children did nothing to protect me from him. And their mother had died almost a year before they took me in. Every memory I have of him, was always of whenever he whipped me, or ordered me to sleep outside. That family despised me, and half the time, the wrongdoings he accused me of, half of them were his own kids' fault, and he blamed me for every single one of them, not once had I seen him treat his own children abusively. And no one else in the village bothered to help me, they all treated me like I was a piece of trash.

I never understood why he hated me, then again, not many of the people who attempted to raise me liked me very much either. The foster homes always had at least five other kids who were always favored over me. Every time the older kids were playing a game, they would always leave me out, I barely had any friends to keep me company, there were only one or two adults who decently cared about me, sometimes when I got hurt, like once I tripped and the fall left a huge gash on my lower left back, one of the women in the village was kind enough to treat it, and all that's left is just a tiny scar. All the other injuries I received had to heal on their own, and my entire back, my shoulders, and on some parts of my legs, there are many scars. The only few who have seen my scars are my adoptive parents, Konáll, and Sienna, and the village healer, everyone else, they know about them, but they've never seen them, and for their sake, I hope they don't have to.

Finally, a week later, Konáll returns home, looking happy, but a little tired, I still hug-attack him though, I'm just too happy to see him.

* * *

**I think that the perfect actress to voice Zyrah would be ****Cozi Zuehlsdorff, and very briefly for Sienna; Idina Menzel. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Double Surprise!

* * *

While out flying once again with Sienna, I was about 18 or 19 at the time, Sienna and I had decided to take a flight once again as this had been a very stressful week, as Aseal's wife, Gísela, had just given birth to twins; a boy they named Eiðar and a girl they named Íma, both now about one week old, to be honest, I'm glad they moved out of the house and into one of their own, I can hear the twins crying at night, and I've been busy helping Gísela most of the time, and it's stressing me out a little.

Suddenly, an idea comes to mind and I ask Sienna

"I know this will be hard, but are you up to go back to Berk and visit for a while? We haven't seen them in quite some time, so why not?" Sienna shrugs her shoulders and emits a low rumble, so, we head in the direction for Berk, boy, was I in for a huge surprise that night.

Suddenly, much later on, a male Stormcutter showed up out of nowhere

"WHOA!" The Stormcutter or his rider didn't notice us, which was probably a good thing, and flew away. Sienna flew down close to the forest. Once the Stormcutter was gone, Sienna flew back up into the night sky. When I looked down, my breath caught in my throat, I hadn't seen Berk at night in such a long time, it was a stunning sight to see, especially after so many years of staying away

"Lower Sienna. Down." We flew down and landed. No one was outside, but they heard laughter and loud chatter inside the Great Hall, I smirked

"All getting drunk huh?" Sienna laughed, as if saying '_You got that right_'. I walked up to the huge doors and reached to open it, but she pulled back her hand and said

"I can't do this." Sienna walked up beside her and gave me a look, she wanted me to do this, she knew I could. With a chunk of courage, I pushed open the door and a rush of mead blew in my face

"Whew. Yep, this place hasn't changed." Sienna laughed again, and this time, her laugh caught the attention of the male Night Fury near the giant firepit: Toothless. When he saw her, I am sure multiple flashbacks of his former mate played in his mind, he bounded foreword, his tail lashing underneath the 20-year old standing to the side: Hiccup, making him fall, he, Gobber, a woman maybe in her early to mid fifties, and his friends and their dragons turned as Toothless pinned Sienna to the floor and my blue eyes widened and I leaned against a wall and put a hand to my mouth, and other Vikings turned around and I flushed with embarrassment

"Uhhhh. Hehe. Hi." I waved a little and that grabbed Hiccups attention

"Who are you?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head

"No way…Hiccup? Is that you? Astrid? Snotlout? Ruff? Tuff? Fishlegs? Gobber? Oh my gods. How much did I miss!? Sienna!"

"Sienna?" Hiccup asked

"Hiccup! Don't tell me you've forgotten these past seven years? Kodak? Sawyer? Me? Sienna?"

"Zyrah? Sienna?" Astrid asked, then, she gave me a hug attack, and Hiccup joined in the hug

"I missed you all so much." When we pulled apart from the hug, Hiccup remarked

"And it looks like they missed each other."

"Who're they?"

"That's Toothless's daughter Serena and her mate Eli." I hold my hand up, I need to process this…Toothless has grandkids? Whoa now, it's been _way _too long

"Aw, they've got kids. Wait, that makes…"

"Yep." Hiccup replied, then, a male Night Fury older than the triplets but younger than Serena appeared and Hiccup said

"And that's Toothless' other son Aiden." I smile, I guess it's nice to see Toothless moved past the tragedy years ago, though I think he hasn't forgotten it, I wouldn't blame him, he really loved the boys, everyone did

"Growing family huh?" Hiccup nods

"Yeah. Has Sienna taken another mate?"

"No, not since what happened to the boys, she refused to take a mate for fear what happened would happen again." Hiccup said

"That's what happened to Toothless before he took another mate. Then Serena was born." I'm relatively, but pleasantly surprised to see how much time has gone by and how much everyone has changed

"Huh. The years really does a lot to someone. Maybe more." Hiccup glanced at something from the corner of his eye and grinned

"Oh, look who Eli and Serena found four years ago." A male Night Fury, the spitting image of Toothless, that can't be…what? No…I thought….

"Sawyer?!" I fell foreword and hugged him close, "I remember when you were just an infant. So many memories. You look just like your father." I leaned my head against his and our eyes closed and a bond was forged. Then, Sienna gently pushed me aside and looked at her son, who was now an adult, changed, he knew the responsibility of an adult but not yet of a parent, at this moment, watching a mother and son see each other again for the first time in ages, I really wish I could still talk to Sienna and the other dragons. Sienna held her only son close to her, Toothless walked up, and the former mates leaned their heads against one another and closed their eyes and Viking women and girls 'awwed' at the side

"This moment has changed us all." Hiccup said

"Aye," I replied, "It has."

"Hiccup. I never thought Berk was like this." An older women behind Hiccup remarked,

"Oh, Zyrah, this is my mother. Valka."

"Where's your father?" I asked, as I hadn't seen Stoick in the Great Hall

"He…died…a couple of years ago."

"Oh Hiccup. I'm so sorry."

"Well, now I've known what it's like to lose a parents I thought I lost my mother, but I found her, and then I lost my dad."

"Hiccup, you're lucky to know both your parents. I don't even remember my own that well. You all have mothers and fathers. Even Sienna knows her parents. I don't. You all should consider yourself lucky."

"Zyrah…I…" Valka said

"Valka. It's alright. Now I know I've got you all. And I think Sienna thinks the same. We've all lost someone important, but we held together, and we'll all eventually see them. Whether in the living, or in Valhalla. Even I know my mother and father would think the same."

"We all think the same. No matter who we are."

The next morning, I didn't even have time to jump on Sienna's back. Immediately, Sienna and Sawyer flew into the sky *queue Jonsi' Go Do please*

Toothless got anxious, so Hiccup adjusted his tail and Toothless flew into the sky. Sawyer turned, flipped, twirled, following his mother and father. The feel of the sky was an old feeling, but it never failed to make Sawyer happy, especially since he was flying with his mom and dad, below, Valka said

"It's just like us and your father. You and Toothless are the same person." Hiccup smiled

"I've never seen her so happy in my life."

"Maybe one day. That'll be you and your parents." Astrid said to me, I cross my arms and nod, it made me happy to see Sienna look so happy again, just like when Kodak and Sawyer were born

"I hope." Sawyer flew up above the clouds and went into freefall, closing his eyes and letting the wind blow in his face. Sienna looked at Toothless and twisted her body and flew after Sawyer, higher and higher, and Toothless followed suit, and all three dove down at the same time, and Sienna felt like it was like her life had changed completely. She could have never been so happy in all her life.

When they landed, Sienna pinned me down and licked my face, while she did so, I said

"Hahahahahaha! Sienna! No please! Hahahaha! AH GEEZ!" When Sienna allowed me up, Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and Gobber cracked up, and I gave them looks

"Keep laughin', keep laughin'. Sienna, that's the last time you drown me in drool." Sienna started to laugh too. The entire day was filled with dragon racing, and Sienna and myself decided it would be a good time to show off our skills. And everyone was impressed. The two of us won the race this time, and Astrid said

"That was incredible. What's your secret?"

"I've got my secrets and you've got yours." I said playfully.

During the afternoon, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Snotlout, myself, and their dragons including Eli, Serena and Sawyer all flew out, leaving the triplets with Valka. I was having the trip of my life, then, I jumped off Sienna's back and spun around, Sienna following suit and mimicking my actions.

The rest of the trip was filled with exciting days, never a dull moment. Zyrah and Sienna were enjoying themselves. Sienna and Toothless catching up on their lives, Sawyer finally getting to know his half-brother and sister.

Suddenly, I got a message from home that I needed to get back home as quickly as possible. Saying a few quick goodbyes, Sienna, Sawyer, and myself headed home, the second surprise…it changed my life.

Once we got back, Konáll pulled me and Sienna into the great hall, Sawyer following close behind. Once we got inside, various Vikings looked at me, all giving me very happy smiles, near the fireplace, my mother and father, brothers, and the chief are speaking to an older Viking couple, maybe in their late forties, early fifties or so, when the chief sees me, he gestures for me to walk up to them, and the older Viking couple turn around to face me, once I see their faces, I see flashbacks of a Viking couple, younger versions of this one, either holding me, chasing me, or tickling me, when the flashbacks end, I know exactly who they are: My mother and father. I hug attack them, and begin to softly cry into my birth mother's shoulder, and my parents form a hug cocoon around me, and everyone in the great hall begins to clap and cheer, never in my life, have I ever been so happy to see anyone in my entire life.

The next number of weeks mostly consist of myself and my birth parents catching up on life, and treating some of the injuries they acquired during their journey to find me, some of which are not really serious. During those few weeks, I introduce them to Sienna and Sawyer, both of whom grow fond of my parents. When I ask them if they're interested in finding a dragon, they both say no, as they encountered a lot of hostiles during their trip home, and I understand, they don't exactly trust dragons very well, the only dragons they get along with are Sienna and Sawyer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Closer Than Ever Before

* * *

While walking to the forge to retrieve my sword since it needed sharpening, I heard some young women chattering how Konáll was planning something really big. I was about 21 at the time, and Sienna and I visit Berk every four months, we went to Berk 3 times a year for two weeks, it was a fair deal, and sometimes, Hiccup, his friends and their dragons sometimes surprise visit us, which always ends being a total blast.

One day, while in the great hall, I was sitting, talking to one of my girl friends when Konáll walked up next to me, pulled up a chair, and said something I have never forgotten

"Zyrah, you are one of the best people I have ever met in my life. Your bravery, your heart and soul make me feel to be ever more closer to you, I need to ask, will you marry me?" For one split second I was so shocked I couldn't speak, but once I realized what he was asking, I hugged him tightly and whispered

"Yes."

It didn't take long for me to realize that Konáll had spoken to both of my families, and they had spoken to Konáll's, so a wedding was arranged, and I invited all my friends from Berk to come, an invitation in which they gladly accepted.

When the big day came, I was nervous to Hel and back, my mother, adoptive mother, Astrid, Ruffnut and sister-in-law struggled to help me remain calm, but it wasn't working, Sienna remained to the side just in case

"Why can't I calm down?" My birth mother, Sóla, said

"Zyrah, honey, I want you to think about one thing right now. Picture yourself, on Sienna's back, flying above the clouds. Breath in, and out." Mom did it, it worked! I breathed slowly, in and out, and pictured myself flying above the clouds, and mom was right, whenever I'm flying, I feel the stress of life just wash away, like it was never there. I know I'm truly alive when flying. Once I'm calm enough, I fit into the white dress, with hints of blue, to match mine and Sienna's eye color. The base dress is light blue, the apron dress is also white, but with a black lining. Then Astrid does my hair, one braid over the top of my head, swept down into a traditional Viking braid.

Once the ceremony begins, Konáll and I recite the traditional speech spoken at Viking weddings. And like a modern day wedding, we kiss at the end. The rest of the ceremony is held in the Great Hall and Konáll and myself are showered with congrats from family and friends. And Sienna never lets me out of her sight the entire night.

About a year or so after the wedding, I started feeling very sick, and was often bedridden during the day. It always felt like my stomach kept churning whatever I ate, and I threw up way to often to have an appetite, and no one knew what in Thor's name was wrong. My birth mother convinced to me to go to the healer, and I reluctantly agreed.

When we arrived, the healer, Þjóðunn, greeted us kindly, and had me lay down on a bed, and pressed around my stomach. Her bony fingers kind of hurt, but then I felt her hit something, a very tiny lump, probably not much bigger than a small pine nut, at least that was how it felt. Once Þjóðunn had finished, she looked at me and said

"You and Konáll will be expecting your first child in 8 ½ months. Congratulations, Zyrah." My birth mother and I look at each other and she hugs me

"We have to get you home right away and tell Konáll!" I nod excitedly and I hurry home.

Konáll is already home once I arrive. When he turns to face me, I immediately tackle him with joy

"Whoa, Zyrah. Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Did you figure out what was wrong?" I nod, and sit him down

"Konáll, there is something very exciting going on. It's happening inside of me, and it'll be here in 8 ½ months." Konálls' brown eyes widen, then he hugs me very tightly

"I've never felt this excited in my life! Zyrah! This is amazing!" I hug him back, we share a kiss, and I whisper

"I know, I know."

It takes another day or so for my village, and about a week for Berk to learn about my pregnancy, and I receive a flood of congratulations. The next few weeks everyone tells me to take it easy on myself, and I can't go flying anymore, at least until the baby is at least three, which I can't wait that long.

_8 ½ months later…_

It's the middle of the night. I was sound asleep when I begin to feel pain in my stomach, at first I call it off as nothing, as the baby just kicking, but the pain increases by every passing minute, and about ten minutes after the first bit of pain, the first contraction hits

"Ah!" I exclaimed, clutching my stomach. Another one hits after about ten minutes and I wake up Konáll

"Konáll! Wake up! Wake up?"

"Huh? Wha-? Zyrah? Everything okay?"

"I'm feeling contractions. Get my mother and aunt now." Konáll nods, quickly gets dressed, and bolts out the front door, and Sienna comes in. She nudges my arm and purrs comfortingly

"I'm thinking the baby's coming soon, right?" Sienna seems to nod her head, and I lay my own head back on the pillow, and begin to take deep breaths, attempting to decrease the pain a little, and it kind of works. About three minutes later, my aunt (I now call my adoptive mother aunt Kæja now, it's quite fitting), my birth mother, and the healer, Þjóðunn walk in, and help me relax. Þjóðunn says that the baby is definitely coming today, and she shoo's poor Konáll out, who is currently very worried, but asks him to find a midwife or two, and he does show up with one.

The next few hours are very painful for me to endure. Þjóðunn tells me that she is concerned for the baby's health, as my stomach was unusually small for me being nine months pregnant, and she's worried the baby might be born very small, and my answer to that is

"As long as the baby is healthy, that is all that matters." The kind healer nods, and suddenly, my water breaks, and I begin to push.

After about an hour and a half, I find myself holding my newborn daughter. She's small, just like Þjóðunn said, but she's healthy, and that's all that really matters to me. With Konáll sitting at the bedside, we decide to name our daughter Elvira.

* * *

**Bit more of a romantic chapter. These two are one of my favorite OC couples. Yeah, nothing too descriptive, I'm keeping this rated 'T' for a reason. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dragon Racing

* * *

When Elvira is about three years old, Hiccup invites myself, Konáll, Brandt, Aseal, Dalmar, Hreiðar to Berk for some Dragon Racing, which I haven't done in quite some time. I leave my daughter in the care of my mother, and we head out to Berk.

Once we arrive, two small children greet me. The boy has auburn hair and blue eyes, the little girl, clearly older of the two, has blonde hair and green eyes. There are only two Vikings here who could be the parents

"Hiccup! Astrid!"

"Zyrah! We're so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! It's also the first time since Elvira was born that I actually have time to ride Sienna." Astrid grins

"Well, be warned. We have some new contestants who are very competitive."

"Pfft, no dragon can outfly a female Night Fury. I'd like to see them try." Astrid laughs and walks myself and the boys to the great hall. Astrid then introduces me to hers and Hiccups son and daughter

"Our daughter is Maísól, and our son is Keran."

"They're adorable."

"Thanks. What about Elvira? What traits did she inherit?"

"Well, she has her fathers hair, my nose, and get this. She has two different eye colors, one is the same icy blue like mine and Sienna's, the other is pure violet. And her hair, it has this pale blonde streak over her right eye."

"Was she born with those?"

"Yes, it's very odd, and it's unexplainable."

"Didn't you tell me that she was born small?"

"Yeah, but she's a very bright little girl. Lots of energy, and she loves dragons and much as myself and my family do. We're thinking she could start looking for her own dragon when she's about six or seven."

"Same here. However, I do think that Maísól is started to take a shine to Amber. That dragon seems to love her." I grin. After about an hour after catching up, everyone gets on their dragons, and I'm given permission to start off the race

"GO!" Immediately everyone flies off at once, however, Sienna and I make our own plan, a little surprise for the new competitors.

After receiving about thirty points, we were ten points ahead of everyone. When the horn blew to get the black sheep, Sienna and I flew around the spire that forms the exterior of the Great Hall, and fly up into the sky. Watching everyone fly to get the black sheep was a little entertaining to watch to be honest, after the count of three, we dive down at the fastest speed Sienna can get to, and Sienna snatches the black sheep from mid-air, right before Snotlout and Hookfang get to it. I whoop happily, and we dodge every other rider that attempts to steal the sheep from Sienna's talons, but we let no one snatch our prize

"Hahahaha! This is great!" We spin under the bridge, spin back up, and we drop the sheep into our point box and fly up in victory. I stand up on the saddle and cheer happily, Astrid, Ruff, Hiccup, Konáll and Fishlegs high-five me and congratulate me on my victory.

* * *

**Much shorter chapter. Zyrah is about 23 or 24 at this time, just so ya'll know. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I'm So Sorry

* * *

While Sienna and I were on Berk. We looked up into the sky when we saw a dark figure. Another Night Fury, huh. The Night Fury lands, revealing to be female with rich, sapphire blue eyes, and looking perhaps a little older than Sienna. Her rider is maybe a little older than I am by about a year or two, and her outfit mostly consists of leather and fur. She has a sheath of arrows resting on her hip, and a bow slung across her back. Her hair is raven black, and her eyes are also black and almond shaped. Her skin is a few tones darker than mine, but she has a very sassy attitude, I can tell, she says

"Hi there, I'm Melissa. Who're you?"

"Zyrah. Who's your dragon?"

"This would be Artemisia," My eyes widen, I've heard that name somewhere before, Artemisia, "What about yours?"

"Sienna." Melissa's eyes widen and she asks

"Toothless' former mate?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hiccup and Astrid told Artemisia and I about you guys when Serena was born. They seemed to be avoiding a few things, but, it's a sad story."

"Yeah. It kind of is."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, Sienna and I really don't like to talk about that subject."

"But…"

"We don't like to talk about it."

"Melissa!" Astrid's voice called out, Melissa turns and hugs Astrid

"Good to see you too."

"It's been so long!"

"I know it has! How are the triplets doing?"

"Just fine. My little girl seems to be taking a shine to Amber."

"That's great!"

Sienna's P.O.V

I watch as my Zyrah walks away with the raven-haired girl and Astrid and the three go inside the great hall to catch up. I look at the other female several yards away from me. She seems a little uncomfortable for some reason, and I walk away, when she says

"Hey, don't walk away."

"Why?"

"I just want to get to know you."

"Why do you want to get to know me?" The sapphire-eyed female looks at me and says

"Because this is the first time I get to meet Toothless' former mate. Besides, Toothless told me of what happened between you and him all those years ago. And all I have to say is; I'm so, so, sorry." My eyes narrowed, if she brings up that past

"What is your name?"

"Artemisia. Yours?"

"Sienna."

"That's such a beautiful name. But I really am sorry for the loss of your eldest. I've never experienced the loss of a child, I hope I never have to, but there were many times when it came close to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Toothless once held a grudge against a Whispering Death. It followed him throughout his life, and when Serena first encountered that monster, it was a fight to the death. Pretty literally, Serena faced death in the face more times than I can count. Her injuries…we were lucky they didn't kill her." I sigh deeply

"Well, I didn't just lose my son. When I was barely a day old, my parents abandoned me because they thought I was too weak to survive. Even with my adoptive family, it wasn't the life I wanted to live. What made it worse, my adoptive parents knew my birth parents, and they sometimes talked about them, which made it hard. When my eldest died, I didn't know what to think. And when Sawyer vanished, I-I thought I had failed at being a mother. They were not even two, and Sawyer had to witness his own brothers death."

"Well, at least Sawyer is alive now." Artemisia is right

"You're right, and I am very grateful your daughter and son-in-law found him. I don't think I will ever thank your daughter and son-in-law enough for that."

"I'll tell them that. You've met Serena right?"

"A few years ago, yes." The conversation was still a little awkward, as I had expected Artemisia to be defensive of Toothless and tell me to stay away from him, but, I was grateful that she didn't, she wasn't all that I expected, and that made me very happy.

By the end of the day, Artemisia and I became good friends, and Artemisia understood my pain of losing my parents and Kodak. But I have to say I also feel sorry for Artemisia, watching her mother being murdered. That must've been a memory carved into her brain forever.

Zyrah's P.O.V

When I walk back out, I see Sienna and Artemisia having what seems to be a conversation, and I'm secretly relieve they haven't attacked each other. Gods, do I wish I still had the ability to talk to dragons again. That was one heck of an experience I'll never forget.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter down yesterday in my Spanish class, honestly, my Spanish class is boring, and my Spanish teacher was not happy that I wrote this instead of Spanish. Anyway, I'm happy with how this turned out. And to be honest, I would never think Artemisia as a 'possessive' mate. And I'll be writing a little more of their friendship throughout the rest of the story. It will _ONLY_ be friendship, no yuri or any of that crap, that stuff is creepy, no offense to anyone who likes to read and write that kind of stuff. Anyway, I'm done rambling, enjoy this chapter! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Adjustment

* * *

Elvira was now eight years old and was very bright and energetic. Personality-wise, she had indeed changed, physically, not so much. Her blue and purple eyes hadn't changed at all and the blonde streak over her right eye hadn't faded, but like me, she seems to have this natural gift with dragons, she really seems to be taking a shine to Sawyer, and the Night Fury seems to love her. Everywhere she goes, dragons seem to focus on her, ignoring other things. Konáll and I aren't worried, we're just having trouble understanding why this is happening.

One day, Elvira came up to me and asked if she could finally choose her dragon, and I replied

"Elvi, I thought you already chose one when you were three!"

"I know, I know which dragon I choose."

"Who?"

"Sawyer! He and are best friends and are always talking about flying together someday! He says his mama is going to teach us, and you too!" I pause, she and Sawyer were talking? This means Elvira can speak to dragons just like I can!

"You-you and Sawyer talk?"

"Yep!"

"You, can talk to dragons? You know, I can talk to dragons as well."

"Is that why you and Sienna get along so well?"

"That is exactly why. You see, right before Sienna had Sawyer, she and I crash-landed into an island a distance away, and my head hit the ground quite hard, rendering my unable to speak to Sienna for quite some time. Shortly after she reunited with Sawyer, I got my ability back."

"Were you born with it too?"

"Yes I was. If you ask your grandparents, they'll tell you all the crazy adventures I had with dragons before we were separated!" Elvira giggled and hugged me

"Thanks mama for understanding me."

"Of course sweetheart. I know what it's like to be different."

That evening, with Elvira having a sleepover with her cousins, Konáll and I were in bed, resting from a long day, I felt Konáll's hands rub my back, suddenly, he stopped

"Konáll? What's wrong?"

"Your back, it feels rough." Oh no…he, "Take off your tunic and turn around." I nodded reluctantly and did as I was told. I removed my tunic and wrapped the blanket around my lower body and parted my hair over my right shoulder, and I heard my husband sigh with disappointment and sadness

"Oh Zyrah…"

"I know…I've kept a lot from you."

"It's not that…these scars…some of them may be infected. How in Thor's name did you get these?"

"Remember when I told you about the abuse I suffered before I met you and my brothers?" Konáll nodded, "These scars are from the people who abused me, they struck me with whips, thin tree branches, other kids used to throw sharp rocks at me too."

"Why?"

"Because they were afraid of me. The islands I stayed when I was constantly transferred all over the place, many of them believed my eye color and the streak was a sign that I was cursed I was set out to kill them all, and they believed that if they hurt me enough, my eyes would change and my streak would vanish, but they only increased the pain day by day, week by week, month by month, and year by year. Only few people actually tried to take care of the many wounds I suffered, but when I ran away from my last abuser, Sienna basically saved me. She's the most important figure in my life. Not only did she save me from future abuse, but she also freed me from the constraint of being unable to be near any dragons or people who cared. Then when I came here, you guys also helped me move on too. But these scars still hurt, whenever I remember my past, I feel certain scars react to certain memories. Sometimes, I don't tell anyone about my pain, and now that you finally see me, I guess I can't hide anything." I feel tears fall down my cheeks and my voice begins to crack, I put my tunic back on and I finally break down, Konáll hugs me and says gently

"Don't worry anymore. You're married, you're a mother, and you're the best dragon rider we've ever known. Try to stay within the present. Besides, you can't have any stress on yourself now that you're expecting again. You might lose the baby." I sigh and hold my hands to my mouth and shut my eyes, allowing a heavy flow of tears to fall

"I'm just scared. I know I might lose the baby, but, I don't think I'll be able to handle myself very well anymore."

"Zyrah. Elvira and the baby need you. Maybe spending a few days with the healer will help." I nod and Konáll hugs me close for a few more minutes before I fall asleep.

And yes, I am pregnant again. I'm only two months in, but for some odd reason, something feels very different, like there is nothing there. I don't understand what could be wrong, but could the people from my past be right? Could I possibly be cursed somehow? I try not to think about it, I spend my last few weeks riding with Sienna before I have to stop and keep relaxed during the remainder of my pregnancy.

The last flight I have, I decided to speak to Sienna. It's nighttime, the aurora are above us, and the night is crystal clear

_What's bothering you? _Sienna asks

_Just life. I don't know what could be possibly wrong with me. But this pregnancy…I don't know, it just feels like there is nothing there, when I know there is something there. With Elvira being the way she is, and Konáll finally having seen my scars, I don't know what to do with myself._

_It'll be okay._

_Sienna, I know you know a lot from losing a son, but what I'm feeling right now, it's an intense feeling. It's on an intense spiritual level._

_Ancestors maybe?_

_I don't know that in Thor's name is wrong with me. I feel like I've done something wrong._

_Maybe you truly need to see the healer for a few days. Maybe it's the stress you've been undergoing for a while._

_Maybe you're right. I'll only go if you come with me. _Sienna chuckles

_Hehe, no way am I leaving you alone in your state. _I lean back and gently scratch Sienna's shoulders, and I put my other hand on my stomach, feeling the slightly bump on my stomach, and I tap it lightly with my fingertips.

The next day, Sienna and I leave for the opposite side of the island to stay with the healer. When we arrive, the woman, known as Lauga, greets us kindly and says

"You're here because you're concerned?"

"More or less, my husband is actually more concerned for myself and my baby."

"What is your opinion on this?"

"Well, I know I'm pregnant, but it feels like there's nothing there, it feels more like I'm bloated." Lauga chuckles

"Would you like me to check again?" I shrug and lay down on the bed and Lauga feels my stomach, and her facial expression changes completely, one of concern and confusion

"Whats wrong?"

"I do not know why this is, but you are definitely pregnant, however, the baby will be very small at birth, and I fear it may live only a day or two. You will endure much pain."

"Is there any way to prevent this?"

"For one, try to stay in the present, do not think about the past, or the future, for the stress will severely affect you and the baby, most likely kill the baby if you're not careful." I sigh deeply

"How long should I stay?"

"I would prefer you to stay for next two months at the most. So I can make sure that the further the pregnancy goes, I can check your progress." I nod in agreement and Lauga sends a message to Konáll, parents, aunt and uncle, and my brothers and Elvira to let them know.

With Lauga and Sienna' help, the next couple of months go very smoothly and I soon begin to feel the baby move and kick a few times, eventually, Lauga sends Sienna and I home, but tells Sienna to fly close to the treetops so the high altitude won't affect me deeply.

Once I'm home again, I feel much more relaxed and I spend the remainder of my pregnancy relaxed and stress-free, however, I think I jinxed it.

The day I go into labor, a month and a half early, things take a severe turn for the worse and a midwife states I've lost more blood than I should have. When the baby is finally delivered, the baby is pale, but there is color to it, the skin is, well; I can see the veins just slightly through the skin, lets just leave it at that. The hair is a dark brown, like mine, minus the streak of blonde like mine and Elvira's, I also notice how small the baby is

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Konáll held the baby and said, his voice cracking

"It's a boy."

"Konáll? What's wrong?"

"He is alive. But he is very weak." I remember Lauga's words: _"__The baby will be very small at birth, and I fear it may live only a day or two." _I repeat Lauga's words and the midwife says

"We shall watch and see what happens for the next couple of days. Who knows? You may get lucky." When the baby opens his eyes, his eyes reveal to be a royal blue. Even though he might live for only a couple of days, I name him Reidar, meaning warrior, which he will be if he is able to pull through the next few days. Elvira walks in and smiles to see her new brother

"What's his name?"

"Reidar. It mean warrior. I believe he'll live up to that name if he pulls through these next few days."

"Mama, how old will Reidar be when I'm eighteen?"

"Ten. You and Reidar are eight years apart. Now, as Reidar gets older, I want you to treat him gently and teach him to be strong, no matter what anyone else thinks, we're going to help him grow and be strong."

"Don't worry mama, I will."

* * *

**Things kinda start getting stressul for Zyrah, and now with a new baby to take care of, how will she pull through? Will she be able to mentally handle her life as it is right now? R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Gone

* * *

One day, I woke up to find Elvi missing

"Elvi! Elvi! Where are you?" I called out

"Emi! Emi!" A six-year old Reidar yelled

"Elvi! Elvi! Elvi!" Konáll called. We searched everywhere around the village and throughout the rest of the island. My brothers and their dragons helped in searching for the 14-year old without any luck. I sent a message to Berk asking if they had seen her and Sawyer anywhere since the Night Fury was also missing, and Sienna was frantic.

One day, I found a message written in charcoal on the side of the house. It was from Dagur the Deranged, oh no…

_Dear Zyrah,_

_The Berserkers and I have captured your daughter in hopes of creating our __**own**__ dragon army! Alvin has refused to help us, so, we decided to take your daughter since she had true power over the dragons. Lets see if you can save her this time._

_Dagur_

"Oh this is just fantastic…" I groan, "Konáll! Get out here right now!' Konáll runs out and reads the message, the boys come over as well and we're all in shock, Aseal announces

"Well, I guess only Hiccup himself is able to figure this one out. He had dealt with Dagur more times than most can count."

"Good point. Sienna! Come on! We're going to Berk! You guys and Konáll are coming too! Mom, dad, keep an eye of Reidar, we'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Be safe."

"We will."

We fly out to Berk, Sienna and I feeling the most stress an anxiety. If Dagur plans on using Elvira and Sawyer for his own deranged use, it'll be Ragnarok. When Elvira was about six years old, we discovered, with the help of a mage, that Elvira had power over dragons and could control them if she wanted. Of course, with the right training, she could, but only for the good, but in all reality, if Dagur convinced her to control the dragons for his own use, it would truly be Ragnarok.

Once we arrive, Hiccup greets us, and Astrid says

"We heard what happened. Is there anything we can do?"

"We need to find out where Dagur took Elvira and Sawyer." As I walk towards the great hall with the others behind me, I explain

"When Elvi was six, Konáll and I discovered, with the help of a mage, that Elvira had some sort of power over dragons and could control them if she wanted to. With Dagur holding her and Sawyer hostage, well, Dagur plans to use Elvi and Sawyer to build his own dragon army, just as or even more powerful than Drago's. If he does, then Odin, Thor and Frigga help us all. Ragnarok could happen."

"We find Dagur first and fight him for Elvira and Sawyer to get them back."

* * *

**Beginning of change**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Berserker Island

* * *

Sienna's P.O.V

Yeesh, I've seen Outcast Island only once to know that Berserker Island is ten times worse than Outcast Island. I look to my former mate, and he gives me a pained but reassuring look. Beside me, Lightbolt looked just as worried. It's a risk bringing him here because he's the crest of the Berserkers and they've been struggling to capture a Skrill for generations, thankfully they haven't been successful…yet

"Don't worry Sienna…we won't lose him a second time. I will make sure of that." Toothless said gently

"I hope you're right." I answer nervously

"Trust me, we'll get him and Elvi out of there." Toothless said, Lightbolt nodding in agreement. Hiccup, Zyrah and Konáll with us, and they peeked out over a rock above us, I heard them whisper a couple of times.

I sighed. I wasn't going to lose my only son again, I wouldn't let that happen, Zyrah and Konáll were just as desperate to get Elvi out of there, the child could practically control dragons. If the Berserkers managed to get her to submit to them, oh gods…I can't even imagine it.

I sent a silent prayer to Frigga hoping everything would work out, suddenly, Thor conjured up a storm that forced us to fly away without being seen.

Once we arrived back on Berk, our riders headed off to the Great Hall to discuss plans, us dragons headed towards the academy and once we got there, the others asked what we had seen

"Well, the Berserkers are trying everything to get the two to submit, thankfully, nothings working, but I'm just worried for the both of them."

"We know you and Toothless are going to risk anything to get your son back. And we're in." Meatlug said

"Same." Hookfang said

"We're in!" Barf n' Belch cheered out

"I'm in." Stormfly grinned

"We're all in." Lightbolt said, gesturing to the dragons of Berk and some dragons of Dalur Elder behind him,

"We're not giving up on them." Serena announced, beside her, Eli and Aiden sat, with smiles of agreement, "He and I may not be born from the same mother, but he and I are still Toothless' own. We'll do anything to get him back."

"Aren't you worried about severely injuring yourself again?" Hookfang asked, a little rudely. A plasma shot landed near his feet, Serena gave him a look

"I am a little, but this will be no different than the battles I went up against the Whispering and Screaming Death. The Berserkers are nothing compared to those two demons." I was a little surprised, but even with the battle scars she suffered, Serena told me she would do one last battle for the sake of her older brother.

I'd recently learned, that ever since Serena brought Sawyer back to Berk, their relationship was almost like brother and sister, Serena didn't seem to care whether she was Artemisias daughter or that Sawyer was my son, they were still born from the same father and being siblings was all that mattered to them, even Aiden started seeing Sawyer as the other older brother he never had, besides Eli. I began to realize this war was for the sake of keeping the family bond together, no matter what the costs.

When I met up with Toothless later, I said to him

"I've noticed how the relationships between the kids has grown." Toothless nodded

"I've seen it too. I never thought Serena would be so accepting so quickly."

"When did you tell her and Artemisia about what happened to the boys?"

"When it was the right time. Right before Serena and Eli left."

"How did Artemisia take it? Was she upset?"

"Haha, absolutely not, she understood completely. Sienna; you've gained Artemisia's friendship pretty darn quickly, she's seemingly fond of you and is very happy you and her are friends." I couldn't help but smile. Even after losing Kodak and Sawyer, Toothless had always been there to pull me through the heavy loss, I don't know who I'd be if I hadn't met him. All because of a thunderstorm. Once Toothless left, the northern lights shone overhead and I couldn't help but say

"Thor? Thank you for guiding me to Toothless. I don't know who I'd be if I hadn't met him. And please, all of you above, please keep my son and Elvi safe from harm."

* * *

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: War

* * *

"Zyrah! Konáll! The Berserkers have attacked!" One of the warriors cried out, I told my mother and aunt to take Reidar to the cliffs and take all the young women, elders and children to the cliffs along with them, while the rest of us stayed behind to fight.

I never mentioned Dalur Elder is twice the size of Berk, so, Berk and the Outcasts, who suddenly decided to help us out, stayed on Berk to make final preparations for the war. Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, and Toothless stayed with us, thankfully, our house is fairly large so we were able to keep a fair amount of people inside

"ZYRAH!" Fishlegs screamed from outside, the rest of us grabbed our weapons, and then hopped on our dragons and stood outside

"Ready guys?"

"For Elvi and Sawyer!" Snotlout yelled out, our warriors and allies cheered out the same thing. And we watched as the Berserkers launched their attack.

The battle raged on for hours and there was still no sign of Elvi or Sawyer. While the other dragons fought the Berserkers below, myself, Konáll, Hiccup and Valka hung out in the clouds, waiting for our moment of attack. Since we had the most powerful dragons known to our world, we had to wait until the right time to attack.

While up here in a cloud forest, I noticed Sienna staring up at the clouds

_Praying?_

_I have to. I know the Gods will protect us. I've been praying to them for Elvi's and Sawyers safety since we received the threat from Dagur and since the two were kidnapped._

_Wise idea. I wish I had done so._

_You were too held up preparing for war, and that's okay, I'm sure the Gods listened to every prayer asked by all of us. _

_I haven't seen a single sign of them since the battle began._

_Doesn't mean they're not here. They could possibly be hidden somewhere._

_How are you so calm? _Sienna laughed

_I'm not, I'm very, very nervous right now, I'm just trying to keep myself together. You know, this may sound a bit crazy…_

_Sienna, you and I have lived the crazy life since we first met._

_Good point, anyway, whenever I needed the most support, I always imagined what my parents would have thought if they saw me where I am now. _I gave Sienna a confused look

_But didn't they abandon you?_

_Yes, but, I always believed they were still proud of me. Just like your parents were when you told them of our adventures together. They may not have been there for some of your life, but I'm sure they still prayed for your safety._

_I guess you're right. I did always kinda wonder how my parents would have viewed me if they saw everything we did. That does make me feel a little better._

_We won't lose either of them. If you kept faith that Reidar would live after he was born, then you can still have faith Elvi is still alive and safe._

_Oh Reidar…_I sighed, chuckling a little to myself. Ever since my son could walk, he's always been a little clumsy, but it's actually rather cute to watch. His skin became a normal, healthy look once he was about six months old, his eyes never changed and he seems to be very healthy, and I'm sure he'll never lose his clumsiness. But once, a villager said he looked like a hiccup when he was still a baby, Reidar has proven that man wrong so far, hopefully his clumsiness won't make the man think he'll be like Hiccup when he was growing up, not that that would be a bad thing, I mean, Hiccup is an amazing friend

_Zyrah? Snap out of it!  
What? _I look to Sienna and she begins licking my cheek

_Are you okay?_

_Thinking about Reidar. Imagine, six years ago we all thought he would immediately die, but he survived, and I'm kinda starting to see him a little bit as a hiccup. Not in a bad way of course._

_I know what you mean. Don't worry, he's proven himself quite w-_

"Zyrah! Sienna! Now's our time! Come on!" Hiccup called out. I nodded and leapt onto Siennas back and the four of us split into four different directions.

Hiccup went for the from of the army. Konáll went for the left and I went for the right. Valka headed for the back.

As each of us headed towards our targets, I opened my mind out, searching for Sawyer, and I told Toothless and Sienna to do a little echolocation to see if they could pinpoint the younger Night Fury in one of the ships in the middle.

After a little while, neither of them had success

_I can't find him! There're too many other objects in the way! At this rate, we'll never know what ship they're in! _Toothless called out

_Maybe echolocation isn't the plan we need. I'll try to contact him. _I shut my eyes closed and expanded my mind even further, struggling to listen for the familiar voice of Sawyer, finally, after about five minutes, I found him

_SAWYER! _

_Zyrah! There's no need to shout!  
Yes there is! Where in the name of Odin and Thor are you?_

_Elvi and I are in the ship to the northeast of the right side of the fleet! _I knew where that was

_Alright! We're on our way! Sienna! Come on! Toothless! Lightbolt! Stay behind and keep a lookout! Cloudjumper! Get back to the island and tell them where we are!_

_Right away! _The Stormcutter replied, he and Valka headed back for the island and then Sienna, Hiccup, Elvi, and myself, Lightbolt and Konáll headed down for the ship Sawyer was on.

Once we located the ship, Lightbolt, Konáll, Hiccup and Toothless stayed above deck to fight back any Berserkers that tried to get them, Sienna and I headed down and we managed to locate them

"Mom!" Elvi exclaimed, tackling me

"Oh Elvi, oh Elvi, oh Elvi, are you hurt?"

"No way! I kept them at bay! With Sawyer, they barely scratched either of us! They did nick Sawyer a couple of times though. Other than that, we're just fine!"

"Oh thank the Gods!"

Sienna's P.O.V

"Sawyer!"

"Mom!"

"Oh son, are you alright? Are you hurt?!"

"No mom! I'm just fine! I may have a couple of scratches, but other than that, I'm just fine."

Zyrah's P.O.V

"Can we go home mom?" I nodded and Sienna and I led our kids out. Once we arrived back, Konáll hugged his daughter

"Oh honey. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, I'm fine! I just wanna get out of here." Toothless and Sawyer had their own reunion and we took off.

However, once we did land, we didn't immediately receive a reunion, no, Dagur landed quickly behind us and gave me a surprise attack, but I held him back

"Dagur! Enough of this! Kidnapping a teenager and a dragon isn't going to get you anywhere! She doesn't belong to you!"

"She will! She will! She controls the dragons! If I control her, then I also control the dragons! She will be mine!"

_Sienna! Try to give him a gentle blow! _Sienna nodded and struggled to get a good aim.

I managed to hold him back long enough, but just as Sienna let loose a plasma blast, Dagur moved his sword, and at first, we all through the plasma blast would hit me, but I held my sword in front of me and I saw a blast of blue light and was knocked to my feet. And then I heard the sound of ringing in my ears.

"Zyrah! Zyrah! Zyrah! Zyrah! ZYRAH! Snap out of it!" Hiccup yelled

"What in the name of the Gods just happened?!"

"Are you okay?"

_Zyrah! _I look up, and my sword is still held in a defensive mode in front of my face, when I sit up, I see Dagur sitting up as well. The blast must've knocked him off his feet too. I stood up, suddenly; we all noticed a blue glow. It wasn't a Night Fury's plasma blast, no, it was my…sword

"What the-?" I look at my sword, and it's…it's GLOWING! The entire sword itself glows, but there are these markings that glow a darker, more oceanic blue, they're swirls, similar to the faint very dark grey markings on Sienna's body. See, every Night Fury, from what I understand, and have seen, they all have their own unique markings, sometimes, they're completely different colors from the rest of the body. I've heard of purple, blue, gold, silver and teal markings.

I hold my glowing sword to Dagur, who stands up and begins his creepy chuckle, when he sees my sword, he stops and his eyes go round and wide

"Sienna, knock him out." Sienna does so, and once we know he's out cold, Hiccup takes him to Berk and puts the deranged in a cell at the Academy

"What'll you do with him later on?"

"He'll pay for his crimes."

"How?"

"Exile from the archipelago."

"Where do you plan on sending him?" Aseal asks

"To the edge of the archipelago, maybe Artemisia can take him somewhere. We want him as far away as possible so he can't find his way back."

"What about the rest of the Berserker soldiers?"

"We'll figure something out."

"And Alvin?" Brandt questions, and I say

"They allied us during this war. But however, they may remain a neutral party. As long as they're not attacking any of us, I believe they can be trusted."

"Seems fair to me. I mean, Alvin hasn't really launched attacks at all. Not on Berk, Dalur Elder, the Meathead Island, Bog-Burglars, all of the islands. It's quite something." Fishlegs says, we all agree.

* * *

**Did ya'll like it? R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Post-War

* * *

The weeks following the war with the Berserkers seemed calm, everyone was finally able to have a good nights sleep for the first time in forever (haha, Frozen) and many people, mostly men and some women spent their time recovering from injuries.

The only one who didn't really seem to be recovering as quickly was Elvi. Sawyer seemed just fine; Elvi wasn't exactly doing so well.

One night, I called Reidar down for dinner, as the almost seven year old sat down to eat, he asked

"Mama? Where is Emi?"

"She's…she needs some time alone."

"Why? I never see her anymore; she won't come out the door (Frozen again). She doesn't even speak to me anymore! Did I do something wrong?"

"Honey, honey no. Emi is still dealing with her experience with Dagur, she is very traumatized. She needs to be alone."

"Alone with Sawyer? That's not fair!"

"Honey, if-*sigh*, if you had been Emi, you would understand." Reidar looked at me

"Reidar, when someone experiences a traumatic event, they can be scarred for life and I can be very difficult for them to move on from that experience, I went through the same thing as a little girl, and even now, I still haven't gotten over what happened to me as a child." Reidar seemed to understand

"I guess…I understand. But when will Emi come out? When will I see her again?"

"When she's ready. She won't abandon you. I know she will."

"Dad says Emi said something very important the day I was born. What was it?" I knew Reidar would find out eventually. Taking a deep breath, I repeated the very words Elvi said  
"She said, that no matter what, she would always keep her baby brother safe at all costs, she said she knew you would be very different and would need someone to keep him safe. She loves you, she just needs a little time to recover from her experience." Reidars royal blue eyes glaze over with tears and he and I hug

"If you see her, tell her I-" Reidars sentence cuts off

"Reidar, honey? What's wrong?" I turn around and I see Elvi standing there, "You heard everything didn't you?" Elvi nodded, she walked towards the both of us, sat on her knees and hugged her little brother close

"Reidar, I'm sorry I haven't spent any time with you, it's just that, the days following the war were very stressful for me and I needed time alone to think things over. It's nothing against you. In a couple of days, I'll start spending time with you and maybe, we can start looking for your dragon!" Reidars eyes widen and he hug-tackled his sister.

The next few days, Elvi finally manages to relax and begins rebonding with Reidar.

At the Academy on Berk, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and I watch as Elvi, Hiccup and Astrids son and daughter help Reidar choose his dragon

"Okay Reidar. Which dragon? We've got a Nadder, Skrill, Nightmare, Gronckle, Zippleback, Thunderdrum, a young Boneknapper, and a Typhoomerang." Reidar looked at the semi-circle of adolescent dragons surrounding him. All the other dragons seemed perfectly relaxed and calmed, the Typhoomerang however, was perhaps maybe only a new teenager. The Typhoomerang was male, with bright yellow eyes, and the coloration was blood red, royal blue, gold and pale green. The royal blue was the base color for the rest of the body, just like Reidars eyes, the wings and scales were accented with blood red, gold and green, it was a marvelous dragon.

Reidar walked towards the dragon with his hand slightly held out, the male Typhoomerang leaned his head foreword and hand and snout touched.

The tension and excitement in the air was so thick one could cut it with a sword, the blue-eyed seven year old then pulled his hand away from the Typhoomerangs snout and they gazed directly at each other. As they stared at each other, Elvi, Maísól, and Keran put the other dragon back in their…um…enclosures (cages was too harsh a word to be used on Berk again. Ever since Hiccup and Toothless defeated the Queen Dragon and since the Academy was opened, the term 'cage' was barely heard anymore) and once they were put away, the three teens decided to show Reidar and his dragons some basic training, but right before that, Keran asked Reidar what he would name his new dragon

"I like the name, Elvar." He said. The name sounded very much like Elvi, it obviously had a meaning behind it.

Afterwards, I spoke to Reidar

"Why did you name your dragon Elvar?"

"Because I wanted something to remind me of Emi. Emi is one of the most important Vikings in my life, besides you and dad. Emi showed me the way of dragons, and what they really can be. Emi said she wants to continue helping me train Elvar and I until she knows he and I are able to train younger generations." I hug him and say

"Emi I'm sure would be so happy to hear you say that."

"You're not hurt that Emi's teaching me?"

"Of course not. Emi knows dragons because she can control them. I think she knows them better than I do. If you want some of my help, I'm more than happy to help and teach you. Sienna and Sawyer can help Elvar out too."

"Thanks mom! Thank you!" Reidar exclaims, hugging me close and running outside to greet Elvar.

Elvi seemed to be relaxed and clearly happy to help her brother, she and Sawyer often went out flying when they had free time. Lately I noticed Sienna looking a little strange.

_What's bothering you? _I asked her one day. Sienna was gazing out over the sea from a high cliff, her bright blue eyes were half closed, and they looked tired

_Sometimes it feels like time was taken away from me._

_By means of not watching Sawyer grow up? _Sienna nodded

_Well, you could always ask Eli's parents. Eli told me they practically raised Sawyer almost as a son, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to tell you about Sawyer!_

_I know, but…*sigh* I've told you before that after Kodak died and Sawyer disappeared, I felt like I failed at being a mother. And when Sawyer came back as an adult, I felt like I wasn't really needed in his life anymore now._

_Sienna?! Come on! Ever since he came home, you and him have been spending important quality time with him! He's told me he missed you a lot when he was growing and he wished he could have come home but he didn't know the way._

_I know, I know. I just haven't been feeling quite myself lately. _I rubbed the back of her neck and she leaned her chin on my leg and her eyes close

_You'll be fine Sienna, don't worry. _Sienna and I don't have that sisterly bond, it's more or less mother-daughter really. It jumps back and forth between us, depending on how the other feels, and we're both important for each other. Sometimes I wonder what Sienna will do with herself when I leave for Valhalla? I prefer not to mention the name Valhalla since Kodak is there. If Sienna leaves for Valhalla before me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

Wait…what in the name of the Gods is wrong with me? I guess that ever since Konáll and I discovered Elvi could control dragons, things just haven't been quite the same.

I remember, back when we were still kids, and Sienna and I were new to Dalur Elder and Konáll and I were fierce competitors, Lightbolt and Sienna were struggling to keep us from fighting one another.

Right before Sienna and I got to Berk, there was one time when the competition between Konáll and I was really high and were challenging each other to sword duels, dragon racing, you name it.

Just after my 13th birthday, after once again another sword duel, Konáll and I ended up wrestling each other. I had just pinned Konáll to the floor when Lightbolt yanked me away from him, Sienna doing the same to Konáll

_Enough the both of you! _Lightbolt scolded

_He started it! _I snapped, pointing at Konáll

_It doesn't matter who started it! You both need to knock it off! You are both acting like children Start acting like kids your age! _Konáll and I glare dangerously at one another, I struggle to fight from Lightbolts mouth, but to no avail

_Lightbolt! PUT ME DOWN! _

_Not until you two apologize and promise no more fighting!_

_Never! _I reply. Suddenly, Lightbolt looks at Sienna and the two of them take us outside. It's almost sunset outside

_Zyrah, __Kon__áll? On. Now. _Sienna says, gesturing to the both of us to get on her back

_Why? I ask_

_Just do it. _Sienna demands. I tell Konáll what Sienna says, and he and I reluctantly get on Sienna's saddle, and she immediately takes off and starts doing crazy moves in the sky

_SIENNA! STOP! YOU'RE MAKING US SICK!_

_NOT UNTIL YOU AND KONÁLL APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER!  
WHY?!_

_YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY!_

"ZYRAH! TELL SIENNA TO STOP!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! OKAY?! I'M SORRY!" I reply

"I'M SORRY TOO! I'M SORRY!" Konáll answers, and finally, Sienna levels out and she begins to fly up.

Once she levels out, the sun finally begins to set and casts beautiful colors of gold, pink, red, orange and navy blue. I feel my entire body relax. I never had a flight like this before. I feel all my worries wash away and I let out a sigh of happiness, I close my eyes and spread out my arms. I feel myself smile happily, and I feel Konáll wrap his arms around my waist and I feel a chill run through me, I put my arms down and hold down on the saddle tightly, but Konáll doesn't move his hands. I look at him through the corner of my eye and we both smile at each other and I blush and smile shyly

"So…enjoying this?"

"Definitely. I don't see things like this when flying with Lightbolt."

"Yeah, I don't see this when flying with Sienna either." Sienna then takes and angled turn upwards and once she flies through a blanket of clouds, we see the black night sky, it's filled with brilliant blue, white and yellow stars. Suddenly, the northern lights shoot out across the sky, one of Konáll's hands moves up to my shoulder, the other remains on my waist and we both look up at the sky. Konáll and I both feel a chill run through the both of us, and at that moment, we understand exactly what Lightbolt and Sienna had in plan for us

"They organized a romantic flight for us…" I turn to Konáll and he and I share a more confident smile.

After flying around the island for about an hour and once we land, Sienna meets up with Lightbolt and the two vanish

"Hey! Sienna!"

"Lightbolt!" Finally we realize the two dragons purposefully left the two of us alone. And the tension in the air is so thick; one could cut it with a sword. I clear my throat and part my bangs behind my ear, Konáll crosses his arms and turns to me

"So, trying to get us to um…like each other…?" I turn to face him so we're about three feet away from each other

"I guess so, yeah." Suddenly, Konáll grabs my hand and I look at him, and he promptly kisses me on the mouth, after a couple of seconds, I push him away and give him a look of shock.

"Konáll! What was that?!"

"Wrong time?"

"Wha-? Why? Why did you?"

"I guess I felt like I needed too. The reason why I became so competitive against you was at first because I was jealous Sienna was faster than Lightbolt. Then, I kinda started crushing on you a little." At the time, I hadn't know how to react or what to say, but it was at that moment that I realized I actually liked Konáll.

* * *

**I FINALLY figured out what 'post' meant before I wrote this chapter. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A New Snoggletog and a New Year

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid invited myself, Konáll, our kids, my parents, aunt and uncle, my brothers, and our dragons for Snoggletog. It would be the first Snoggletog Elvi and Reidar would celebrate on Berk, and ever since we received the invite, Elvi and Reidar were very excited. It wouldn't be my first Snoggletog there either, I remember just shortly after Kodak and Sawyer were born, Snoggletog arrived two months later.

Hiccup once told me of Toothless' first Snoggletog and how Toothless used his only chance of freedom to get Hiccup's helmet back. And that when he showed up, he brought back Hiccup's helmet. It was a very sweet story and since then, Toothless had been very proud of himself. I knew he and Hiccup cared for each other.

Sienna, Lightbolt and Sawyer were looking foreword to the holiday too. I don't remember Dalur Elder celebrating Snoggletog here, then again, we never had an official time to celebrate the holidays.

Elvi and Reidar were excited to see their friends again and spend a few days with them. Not that I could blame them really, the holidays were a wonderful time of the year, it was a time where even some of the grumpiest people seemed to be lighting up to the cheerful mood. There were numerous people here on Dalur Elder like that.

Once we arrived on Berk, we headed straight for the Great Hall. I was immediately greeted by being tackled to the floor by Amber

_H-happy Snoggletog to you too Amber! Don't drown me! _Once I pushed Amber off, she started giggling like crazy and Serena couldn't help but laugh and smile

_She can't help herself. She's one energetic little girl._

_I can tell. She reminds me of Sawyer at that age. Very bright and energetic, don't worry, it'll fade away as she gets older._

_It's ok, she reminds me of Aiden a little._

_Oh that's right, you just became a teenager when Aiden was born, right?_

_You got it._

_Happy Snoggletog. _Eli said

_You too. How are Hunter and Chase?_

_Like their sister, really._ Eli answered. Over the past couple of years, I had gotten close with the young couple. They had told me how they became friends, lovers, and finally mates and the story was very, very sweet. Minus the part on how Serena nearly got herself killed multiple times, I didn't even bother asking why.

The party went off smoothly, and I socialized a lot with my friends and family. Toothless and Hiccup talked to some of the younger kids, telling them of their adventures, like defeating the Queen Dragon and the Bewilderbeast, and of course, Sienna did the same thing, telling kids of our adventures.

It was an exciting time and I noticed how much Elvi had finally opened up after her ordeal with Dagur, however, I had begun to notice that Elvi was spending more and more of her time with dragons rather than people, when I talked to Valka about it, she said try not to worry too much

"I know I shouldn't be too worried, but ever since the war, she's rarely at home anymore, and it's hard for Reidar to accept that even though he has his own dragon, however, that child is inseparable from that Typhoomerang, but it really does bother me how much the two of them are drifting apart from one another.

I decided to take this opportunity and speak to them about

"Why aren't you two socializing with the other Vikings?"

"Because I don't want to." Reidar responds as-a-matter-of-factly, Elvi just shrugs. I sigh and facepalm

"Please, for my sake, please just try and have a conversation with your friends, that's why we brought you along with us in the first place. It's the holidays." I place a hand each on their shoulders and look at them sternly

"Okay, we will."

"Good. Now go." Brother and sister nod and run off and do go and talk to their friends, about what, only the Gods will ever know.

* * *

**I had actually watched Gift of the Night Fury at my cousins' insistence, so I decided to write out a holiday themed chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: That Could've Been Worse

* * *

Long after the war, Sienna and I started recounting our adventures and she told me I should write a book about them, and that's exactly what you, my wonderful reader, are looking at right now.

Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering how I received that blonde streak in my hair. Well, after finally asking my mother, she explained to me that when I was about two years old, when I started interacting with dragons, that one section of hair grew paler and paler. I got sick at that point, and apparently, a dragon came in the night, and in result of healing me, I received the streak. Why people in my childhood thought I was cursed, I'll never know.

Two years after the war, Sienna encountered two Night Furies who she said looked a little familiar to her. We allowed them to stay with us, and I asked them where they were going, and they said they were looking for their daughter whom they had not seen for many years. At first, none of us thought anything of it. Sienna and Sawyer spent time with them, getting to know them and eventually befriending them. When Sawyer asked their names, the female was Nandi, the male was Ghale (Gale), and once Sienna heard those names, she just ran away from them and took flight. I had walked in on that and I asked what happened, and Sawyer, Nandi, and Ghale shrugged

_Sienna? What's wrong?_

_I know who they are! And they should leave!_

_What? Why?_

_They're my birth parents!_

_How do you know that? You were a newborn, you don't even know what they looked like!_

_My adoptive parents spoke of them quite often, they described them and told me their names! Nandi and Ghale match the descriptions perfectly! It is them! I know they are!_

_Sienna…that was in the past! It's not important!_

_Yes it is!_

_Sienna, you're being ridiculous! Come on! _

_You don't understand Zyrah!  
Why do you think we became friends in the first place? Because we were in the same situation! Orphaned and alone! No one could prove your parents were dead, or mine! Come on Sienna! Why don't you tell them who you are!_

_No!_

_Sienna! For the love of Thor! Be reasonable! The least you can do is tell them who you are and tell them! Please? For me? _There was a long silence, and I watched as Sienna circled in the sky for a while, _please Sienna? There's no point in arguing about this! _After another ten minutes or so, Sienna slowly flies down and stares at the much older male and female dragon

_Are you alright? _Nandi asks

_I've never been better. I have to ask, what does your daughter look like? Perhaps my rider, Zyrah and I can help you look for her? _Nandi looks at Ghale, who looks back at his mate, and Ghale says

_Well, she looked a lot like you. Same markings, same eyes, same everything._

_What did you name her?_

…_Sienna… _Mine and Sienna's eyes go very wide and I can't help but facepalm

_What is it? What's wrong? Is it something we said? _Nandi asks, I say to Sienna

_Sienna? I guess now would be a good time to tell them who you are. _As Sienna walks foreword, Sawyer walks up next to me

_What's going on?_

_Your mother believes these guys are her parents. Which makes them your grandparents. _Sawyer raises an eyebrow

_I know. But only these three can provide the truth. _

Nandi looks at Sienna. Nandi's eyes are similar to Sienna's except with a more purplish tinge, Ghales eyes are a light green blue, so, I can kinda see where Sienna might have gotten her eye color from

_What is your name? You never introduced yourself formally._

_My name is Sienna. _Nandi and Ghale look at one another curiously

_That was our daughters name, she looked just you._

_I know. My adoptive parents knew my birth parents. They said my parents abandoned me because they thought I was too weak to survive. They left me on a cliff a distance away from the cave where I was born. They said my mother didn't stop my father from putting me outside. _Nandi's light purple-blue eyes widen and she says

_That sounds exactly what happened with our Sienna! Wait a second… _Nandi pauses and looks directly into Sienna's eyes and Nandi backs away from Sienna after a moment

_No…how is this possible? _Sienna wears a very smug look, and says

_Hello, mother…hello father. _Sienna's eyebrow furrow in anger and she explodes

_How could you have just abandoned me like that?! Huh? I was only a few hours old and you simply decide I was too weak to face the world? Is that how it was? You take one look at your newborn daughter and you just throw her away because she wasn't perfect? Talk about a pathetic excuse for my mom and dad! What parents do that? And you know what? My adoptive parents didn't make life any easier for me! They always kept talking about you all the time! How they wished they were better dragons and they were off better with a son! Well guess what? __**YOUR **__daughter turned out pretty great! She found a friend who could understand her! We helped people! And dragons! I found a mate! I became a mother! Then the Gods took it all away from me again! _Sawyer, Nandi, Ghale take and myself a few steps away from a clearly ticked off Sienna. I knew Sienna wouldn't be happy facing her birth parents…but I didn't think she'd be _**that **_mad. I look to Sawyer, who wears a look of slight terror and shock

_I've seen her upset, but not like….__**THAT**_. I nod in agreement and I slowly walk up to Sienna and rub the back of her neck and say

_I knew you'd be upset, but that outburst was taking it a little too far._

_They deserved it! What parents give up their hatchling because she was 'too weak' at birth?_ I wasn't gonna lie, Sienna did have a point, but that outburst took things a little too extreme

_Okay, you've let your anger out. Feel better? _

_A little bit. _Nandi looks at her daughter with shock

_Sienna…we're so sorry. We truly are. We didn't know what we were thinking back then._

_Well, you should have thought things out a little more clearly before you tossed me away._ Sienna snapped, with that final comment, Sienna turned tail and took off back for the village. Once she's gone, I say

_Well that could've been worse. I'm so sorry about that. She uh…she never took her early life so lightly. _Nandi nods

_No, it's alright. Ghale and I understand. I guess I'd feel the same way if I were her. I wish there was some way we could make it up to her._

_That'll take a lot of convincing. But don't worry; I'll make sure she behaves. I've just never seen her that mad before._

_What do you want u to do?_

_Well, Sawyer here is your grandson. Maybe you could spend some time with him and get to know him. _Nandi looks at me in surprise

_He's our grandson?_

_Technically, I'm not your only grandson; my older brother is in Valhalla. _I watch as Sawyer leads Nandi and Ghale out, all the while telling them about his life as a hatchling and his life in Scotland before Eli and Serena brought him home.

I run back to the village and search for Sienna. When I can't find her, I take Lightbolt with me and we eventually find her. In the cove back on Berk

_Sienna? You okay? _Sienna's chest heaves with each breath and I can tell she's been crying, _Sienna? Listen to me. They're good dragons. It'll be okay._

_I don't know how you weren't mad at your mother and father when you and them reunited._

_Well, because we got separated. That was by accident. My childhood wasn't though. Sienna, sometimes-you know, this is really hard to put in words, all I'm gonna say is that you should spend some time with them, and make amends and become a family again. If it worked out with me. It should probably work out for you._

_It's just not the same. I would much rather prefer for them to stay away from me for a while._

_This won't make you feel any better, but you need to know._

_What?_

_They said they want to stay on Dalur Eder with us. Sienna, they're really, really bothered by what they did to you. All they want is to finally be with their only daughter again. They will do anything they can to make it up to you, all they want is your respect and love. Isn't that what family is about?_

_You do realize dragons have very different family morals than Vikings do?_

_I know. But just try to get along and be nice? Please?_

_*Sigh* Alright. I'll try._

_Atta girl. Come on, lets go home._

Eventually, Sienna did forgive her parents for what they did, and even though they didn't actually fully repair the broken family bond, they all kept a respect for one another and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**Come on**, **admit it, if you were Sienna, you'd be pretty ticked at your parents too if you were in her situation. Review if you agree**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Epilogue

* * *

All those crazy, fun, incredible, amazing, thrilling years of training and working with dragons and fellow dragon riders were some of the best in my entire life.

Like I've mentioned many times before, Sienna basically became the mother I never had. She saved my life, and helped me carve the path I could hold, and I did the same. She and I changed each other, and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be writing this out for you all to read.

Three years ago, my adoptive mother and birth father passed away six months apart from each other, it was a rough time for everyone, and myself and the boys held the traditional Viking funeral for both of them.

Now, I'm 65 years old, my birth father and adoptive mother are still alive and well, but I know their time to be welcomed through the gates of Valhalla will come very soon, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

Sienna doesn't do much flying now, in fact, Toothless, Lightbolt, Artemisia, Meatlug, Barf n' Belch, Hookfang, Stormfly and the boys dragons don't do much flying either due to their ages, most dragons live for about a century or even a little more, but sometimes, not all dragons live that long, but each and every single of them lived a wonderful life.

Hiccup is one of the best Chiefs I've ever been lucky to know, and he has done an amazing job of leading the Vikings of Berk alongside Astrid. Dalur Elder is Berks' strongest ally and we all remain in close contact with each other.

Elvi and Reidar have gone on and carved their own paths, Elvi keeps her throne as being the best dragon trainer since Vikings first sailed to the archipelago. The few things that keep us close as mother and daughter are our strange eyes, the streak, and the fact that we both own a couple of the most powerful dragons in the known dragon world.

I have been with Sienna for 55 years, being only ten years old when Sienna and I first met. Longer than the years Konáll and Lightbolt have been dragon and rider, and even longer than Hiccup and Toothless have been dragon and rider.

Everyone honors us as being the first dragon and rider, but I never liked the attention, after all, Hiccup and Toothless were the ones to end the 300 year long war of Viking against Dragon for most of the archipelagos islands. Minus Dalur Elder.

Oh my, the years we've spent, the best ever. Sienna and I have done stupid things, crazy things, amazing things, brilliant things, brave things, the list goes on and on, and to be truthful, I was usually the one who ended up doing the stupid, crazy, amazing and brave things, Sienna was normally never one for fighting, she always told me she hated wars and fights, but I was the one who opened her up a little and brought out her adventurous side, then again, we were both very young and we had a huge streak of adventure.

Our adventures healed both our brave souls, no one ever forgot us. Oh, and remember when I wounded Drago Bludfist? Well, thank the Gods I never encountered him again, an encounter like that would lead to many more stupid, crazy things, which was a good thing I never encountered that man ever again.

I was the first of a new generation of amazing Vikings, and I'm proud of that, with my family and friends, I hope future generations continue changing the world (my family) and expanding our borders (Hiccups family.)

So, thats is my story. Sienna would want me to write one, but, she doesn't really like talking a whole much about her past, so, until she's ready, yeah.

I hope you enjoyed my story!

* * *

**R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

Cast:

* * *

Zyrah: Cozi Zuehlsdorff

Konáll: Daniel Henney

Sienna: Idina Menzel

Lightbolt: Maurice LaMarche

Toothless: Scott Michael Foster

Hiccup: Jay Baruchel

Astrid: America Ferrera

Fishlegs: Christopher Mintz-Plasse

Ruffnut: Kristen Wiig

Tuffnut: T.J Miller

Snotlout: Jonah Hill

Sawyer: Alexander Rybak

Serena: Jamie Chung

Eli: Ryan Potter

Artemisia: Jennifer Lee

Valka: Cate Blanchett

Elvi: Mandy Moore

Reidar: Tyree Brown

Young Zyrah: Delaney Rose Stein

Dagur: David Faustino

Drago Bludfist: Djimon Hounsou

Zyrahs Birth Mother: Leigh-Allyn Baker

Zyrahs Birth Father: Eric Allan Kramer

Zyrahs Adoptive Mother: Emma Thompson

Zyrahs Adoptive Father: Stephen J. Anderson

Aseal: Jason Doller

Brandt: Bradley Steven Perry

* * *

**Who I think would be appropriate to voice my characters (including the ones we already know and love)**


End file.
